Not So Little Red Riding Hood
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: *SEQUEL TO LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD* Five years have passed since the day the Team saved the Justice League. Things have changed. Scar and Dick are the new leaders of the Team and Scar even had a protege named Avery, aka, Snow Wolf. But, with a spill of disastrous events, will Scar be able to take the pressure? Adding a little secret she's been keeping from Dick? *No like, no read*
1. Chapter 1: Happy New Years

**HEY Y'ALL! IT'S ME! SCARLET IS BACK AS WELL! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD'! TIME FOR SEASON 2! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS ONE? ALSO, after carefully looking over at the OC's submitted for Scars protege, my sister has finally decided…Drum roll please….SnowWolf22 with her OC Audrey! Thank you to those who submitted your OCs, they were all very good!**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled "I promise as well, and every word I say...is true,"<em>

_I placed my lips on his and he immediately kissed back. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I smiled into the kiss._

_I loved him. He loved me. My life was now perfect. My team was happy. No enemies to face, No lies. And I will make sure that none of them ever get hurt._

_...That's my promise…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3rd POV<span>_**

**GOTHAM**

**JANUARY 1, 16:15 EST**

The stench of the sewers went on forever, never stopping. No fresh air. Dim light peered through the man wholes, but it was still very dark. In these sewers was a group of three young superheroes. The stench of the sewer was messing with a pale blonde haired girl who was know as Snow Wolf

"Ugh. Out of all the places to hide, Clayface chose the sewers. Nasty,"

"You said it _hermana_," The fifteen year old boy shrouded in blue armor said "This place reeks,"

The blonde haired girl, now identified as Snow Wolf, looked around with her chocolate brown eyes and frowned "Where's Gar?"

"Here, Audrey," From in the sewers waters, a large splash was created, causing sewer water to get onto light grey ankle boots. A large green crocodile quickly transformed into a young green boy who resembles a monkey "Question; Are we lost?"

"Yes," "No,"

Audrey glared at her Spanish friend "We are lost BB, thanks to the blue man,"

"Noted," Garfield Logan, or Beast Boy, said his typical catchphrase.

_"Delta Squad," _Miss Martians voice rang through the young heroes heads_. "We flushed the target. Coverage on our signal,"_

_"Got it!'_ Snow Wolf replied, morphing into a snow white wolf and speeding off in the direction which her leader was. The fair skinned girl was ready to leave the sewers and get the terrible smell off of her. How Beast Boy could stand swimming in the waters amazed her.

"Wait up!" Blue Beetle called from behind her.

"Just happy it worked," She heard her teammate Robin say. Technically he was the third Robin. Nightwing was the first and the second was a boy named Jason who people didn't enjoy talking about.

Her eyes found their way to the stoned Clayface, who maked her stomach churn just by looking at him. She really felt like punching the guy for forcing her into the sewers. Oh how she had wished she could have gone with her mentor, Red Riding Hood, on her mission.

A green crocodile fell out one of the holes in the sewer before transforming back into Garfield, who was very dirty and reeked even worse than Snow Wolf did "Aw man! Is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room!"

"Ack!" Blue Beetle, who had just flown in, cried "Dude! I think that smell qualifies,"

Snow Wolf shifted back into her human form, a tall, lean girl, dressed in a snow white body suit with a howling wolf symbol, a gray domino mask, and fingerless gloves that made their way to her elbows. "I can't wait to take a shower,"

"Delta Squad to Cave," Miss Martian said into her com "Target neutralized,"

_"Good Work Delta," _Nightwing said back from far, far away _"Come on home. Nightwing out,"_

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**JANUARY 1, 18:18 EST**

_Recognized, Superboy, Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Robin, Blue Beetle, Snow Wolf_

Delta squad made their way into the Cave. Audrey immediately frowned, seeing that her mentor wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Welcome home Angel Fish," Audrey inwardly grimaced at Lagoon Boy, who made his way to Miss Martian. Snow Wolf did not ship them. Didn't ship them at all. Scarlet and Dick were cute. M'gann and La'gaan were not.

"Thank you, La'gaan," Miss M cooed, before making out with her fish boyfriend.

Superboy stormed past them, not pleased at the sight. Though Audrey had joined the team after they had broken up, she knew they once were a thing and shipped them together more than shipping La'gaan and Miss M.

"Can't they do that in private?" Snow Wolf looked at her friend "It's weird to watch,"

The fifteen year old girl rolled her eyes "Don't look,"

"I'm hitting the showers," Superboy grumbled, pushing past the two.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Jaimes armor came off and he motioned to Garfield "Y'know, for you _hermano_,"

Beast Boy pouted and flung some of the goo off of his tail, accidently hitting Snow Wolf "Beast Boy,"

The green boy smiled sheepishly "Sorry Aud,"

Before Audrey could respond and do anything, Captain Atom appeared on a large screen. "Emergency Alert. United Nations Headquarters is under attack,"

Mal turned to Nightwing, who was waiting the return of his scarlet haired girlfriend "Beta's only two blocks away,"

Nightwing nodded in acknowledgement "Captain Atom, the Team's Beta squad is in the vicinity. ETA, three minutes,"

The silver man nodded "Captain Atom out,"

Before Robin, who had been talking to one of his mentors, could continue on about the mission, Snow Wolf interrupted him and looked up at one of the two leaders of the Team.

"When's Red coming back?!"

Nightwing sighed "I don't know. If she doesn't come back soon, I'm going to search for her,"

Audrey thought it was cute how protective Nightwing was of Red Riding Hood

"Where was Red Riding Hoods mission?"Robin asked from beside Snow Wolf

"Her home country," The nineteen year old told them "Russia,"

* * *

><p><strong>ABANDONED HOTEL, RUSSIA<strong>

**JANUARY 2, 04:33 EST**

A ninteen year old girl was tied up in a chair on the third floor of an abandoned hotel, surrounded by three men. Two dressed in suits, the other one dressed like a Russian Military Officer.

A hard slap was delivered to the Russian/Vietnamese girls face, leaving a red mark on her porcelain skin. It took all of the girls might not to break the ropes and attack the men, she couldn't because she needed to interrogate them.

"Yesli vy ne govorite , vy budete chuvstvovat' sebya bol'she boli," **(If you do not talk, you will feel more pain)** The Russian Officer, who was named Anton Zarubin, a Russian drug dealer who was wanted by the Justice League for illegal human experimentation with chemical drugs.

The girl was stone faced and spoked with in clear, smooth Russian "YA ne chuvstvuyu boli . YA ne budu govorit'," **(I feel no pain. Nor shall I talk) **Her words were as sharp as her teal eyes, which were complemented with thick, full eyelashes.

"... Kto ty rabotayesh' ?" **(Who do you work for?)** Zarubin asked "Lavron? Neuzheli on dumayet, ya ne budu yemu poshevelit' gruz ? Neuzheli on dumayet, ya ne budu prevratit' yego v odin iz moikh tvoreniy ?" **(Lavron? Does he think I need to get through him to move my cargo? Does he think I will not turn him into one of my creations?)**

The girl, whose name was Scarlet, tried not to smile. He was spoon feeding her information. One of the lackies went forward and started to tip over her chair, which would fall outside a window that was not glassed.

"YA dumal, Merser kontrolirovali gruzovoy dvizheniye , i on otvechal za eksperimentakh,"**(I thought Mercer controlled the cargo move, and he was responsible for the experiments)** Scarlet was good at playing clueless. As of right now, she had these guys right where she wanted them. Slowly, she was cutting the ropes with her claws

"Merser ? Ochevidno , vy informatsiya ustarela. Pervonachal'no , on nachal eksperimenty , no ... YA pozabotilsya o nem posle togo kak my byli raznoglasiya,"**(Mercer? Clearly, you're information is outdated. Originally, he started the experiments, but...I took care of him after we had a disagreement) **Zarubin chuckled at her 'ignorance'

"Tak , eto deystvitel'no vy . Vy nakhodites' v vedenii kotorogo nakhodyatsya eti eksperimenty,"** (So, it really is you. You're in charge of those experiments) **Scarlet, or Red Riding Hood, was happy to have her recorder on.

"Da . Vy znayete , yesli Lavron byli nadezhdy , chtoby ostanovit' menya , on ne dolzhen otpravleno krasivoye litso," (**Yes. You know, if Lavron had hopes to stop me, he shouldn't have sent a pretty face)**

That comment made Scarlet laugh. She had gotten the 'pretty face' compliment/insult many times after she finished maturing. She was no longer a small fifteen year old girl. Scarlet had grown up, and she was proud of it. Scarlet hair had been cut to her shoulders and was straight, she still had that one golden blonde streak that stuck out in her scarlet red hair. Her figured had matured, making the black dress she was wearing very flattering. Scarlets bust had grown to a 36C adorned with long legs and perfectly toned body. With full lips and a heart shaped face, it wasn't a surprise she'd get that compliment.

"Vy deystvitel'no dumayete, chto ya krasivaya?," **(You really think I'm pretty?)**They won't think she's very pretty soon.

Zarubin walked over to a table of tools and picked a knife up "YA sobirayus' pokazat' Lavron chto proiskhodit, kogda on pytayetsya ubit' menya," **(I'm going to show Lavron what will happens if he tries to kill me)** "You will be the example,"

One of the lackies held her face so she wouldn't pull away. "I think not," She kicked the lackey who was holding her face in the knee and then head butted him, knocking him to the ground. She stood up and kicked him in the gut. Reminder, she's still in the chair.

She ran forward and kicked Zarubin in the abdomen. The other lackie made a swing for her head, but she ducked and kicked him with the back of her chair. Zarubin had stated to get up, so she rolled over to him, slammed her chair legs into his knees and head butted him from behind. Red Riding Hood then turned around and whacked him upside the head with her chair. Using Zarubin as a launch, she flipped into the air and broke her chair on the other lackies back. The lackie she had knocked down before came from behind her and tried to grab her.

Red Riding Hood smirked, she grabbed his left hand and turned his fingers back, common weakness. Turning around, she stabbed her claws into his abdomen. She kicked the wound with both of her legs and then back handspring up. She raced towards him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and flipped him to the ground.

"I win," She said

Scarlet walked over to Zarubin, who was starting to get up. Using a chain he had, she hit him in the head with it, wrapped it around his leg, and left him dangling there. "Thank you for your time. You will know be spending the rest of your life in prison,"

"Who are you?" He asked from below

She smirked and picked up the heels she had taken off "The names Red Riding Hood, remember it,"

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**JANUARY 2, 02:35**

Nineteen year old Scarlet Eliza Nguyen, or Red Riding Hood, second leader of the Team, made her way into the cave. She was probably going to have a worried/pissed off Dick Grayson on her hands. Over the past five years, Dick had gotten more protective of her.

Also, Nightwing wasn't the only one with a costume change. As Red Riding Hood matured, she noted she needed a new look.

So, she traded her beginning outfit for a sleeves black body suit with shorts with a deep red belt that had the same howling wolf symbol as Snow Wolf. Her feet were now cladded in knee high, deep red boots with black laces. She kept her gloves and cloak, and of course her choker stayed.

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

Just as she made her way in, she was attacked. Flipping the person over her shoulder, she pinned them down with ease.

"Your foot steps were too loud. Having your fist out ready to attack makes it easy to turn your attack on you," Red Riding Hood informed her protege, Snow Wolf

"Welcome back Scarlet," Audrey said from under her

Scar smiled and helped her protege up "Miss me?"

"No, but Nightwing did," A smirk played on the blondes lips

"Red Riding Hood," Speak of the devil

With a roll of her eyes, the 'young adult' turned around "I know, I know. I'm sorry I took so long, but I got the-Hm,"

Scarlet was cut off by Dick placing his lips on hers. Immediately, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to his tongue, which slipped its way into her mouth.

After what felt like forever, they pulled away "Don't ever take that long again,"

The scarlet haired girl rolled her eyes at her raven hair boyfriend "Whatever. Anywho, Zarubin is behind bars. He was responsible. I had fun beating them up,"

Nightwing chuckled "Happy for you," Placing a light kiss to her lips "Happy New Years Scarlet,"

"Happy late New Years,"

Right then, Batgirl and Wonder Girl made their way into the cave, both looked like they'd seen a ghost

"You guys really need to see this,"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Scarlet's POV<span>_**

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JANUARY 3, 17:08 EST**

_Recognized, Zatanna, Rocket, Arcane_

The three newest members of the Justice League made their way into the cave, Arcane and Zatanna hand in hand. I was extremely happy for them, in a few months, they were getting married. The three made their way over to us to join the little talk about the big guy and little guy.

"The big guy's Lobo," John Stewart told us "He's an intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous, but not likely to return," Wow. Didn't know they had those in space "The little guys another story. That's a Krolotean, and Krolotean always travel in packs," Oh great.

"Meaning more of them are on Earth," Batman stated

"I believe my friend may have information on that point," Martian Manhunter motion to a blonde man in a lab coat, who had been awkwardly standing in the corner up till now "Some of you have not me Adam Strange of Star Labs. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining all of the Zeta Beam technology we use for teleportation,"

_"Was wondering why a stranger was one the top secret Watch Tower," _Superboy said telepathically to only the six of us.

"Uh. It's a little involved," Strange said "Wish I had visual aids or something,"

"I can assist you," Manhunters eyes glowed red and I felt a touch in my mind "_We are all linked Adam. What you remeber, we shall see,"_

"Ugh...great," Must be his first time with a telepathy link _"Well, I was performing a routine Zeta Tube upgrade, when something went wrong,"_ All of us saw the image of Strange being teleported to a strange location _"And I found myself teleported half way across the galaxy to a plant called Rann," _A image of Strange and a bald man popped into all of our heads_ "There was a scietsn there named Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced, very enhanced, Zeta Beam technology," _Images of them working together flashed in all of our minds_ "It took weeks to establish even basic combinations, but Sardath made me understand, some of his Zeta tech, had been stolen," _The link disappeared and I was allowed to think private thoughts again.

"Fits the Krolotean MO," John stated "Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech,"

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann, and multiple locations on Earth," Adam told us "He was attempting to trace those when he accidently transported me to Rann. He gave me this," He pulled out a small device that had a miniature, yellow, holo globe with little dots "It detects trace Zeta radiation and can pinpoint all the locations where Krolotean have beamed to Earth,"

"Then I'm ordering a two pronged attack," Captain Atom order "We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth, while a group of Leaguers travels to Rann with Strange here, to cut the Kroloteans' off at the source,"

Strange cleared his throat "We might have a problem with that. Second prong," He then pulled up a screen with...Justice Leaguers? "Totally unclear on the why, but Earthlings are persona non grada in Ranns corner of the galaxy. And these six Leaguers, are wanted criminals," Oh my God…

"Batman, it's the missing sixteen hours!" Dick and I both exclaimed

"Agreed," Well that was simple "Five years ago, Vandal Savage took completely mental control over the entire Justice League,"

"We stopped them," I piped up. Oh the memories.

Batman glared at me slightly before continuing "These exact six Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours,"

"Never even occurred to us that Savage could've sent us into space," John said, looking over the images "I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on OO at the Core,"

"Meanwhile, we have fifteen other active Leaguers to send to Rann to investigate," Kudos to us!

"You're not getting it," What aren't we getting? "There's a planetary watch alert out for very Leaguer," You can take that kudo away.

"Not all of us are Leaguers," Time for us to save the day

I stepped up next to Nighting "We can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things and find out more about those missing sixteen hours,"

"Without causing an intergalactic incident," Dick finished

"Do it," Captain Atom gave us the green light.

We nodded and began to walk back to the Zeta tube, but not before being stopped by three of our old teammates.

_"You know that thing about you not Leaguers,"_Arcane started

_"You four still have an open invitation to-"_

I cut my friend off "_We know Chris, Z,"_

_"But we're all," _Nightwing

_"Pretty happy," _Miss Martian

_"Where we are," _and Superboy finishes.

"Anywho, we should get a move on," I rubbed my hands together "C'mon guys! We're going alien hunting,"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3rd Person POV<span>_**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JANUARY 4, 20:00 EST**

"It's all hands on deck. The League and the Team will hit all fourteen Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously," Red Riding Hood said, standing neck to her boyfriend "Our priorities are to destroy all Zeta Tubes or Platforms and search for any humans the aliens might have abducted,"

"As always," Nightwing began to list teams "Mal is opsmanage, coordinating com from here. Wonder Girl; you, Red Riding Hood, and I are Alpha,"

"Yes!" The blonde pumped her fist.

Snow Wolf was happy for her friends, but a bit upset that she wasn't going to be on the same squad as her mentor.

"Assignment, Philadelphia. Batgirl, Bumblebee; you two and Wolf are Beta. Assignment, Vlatavastok," Audrey frowned once more. She wasn't with Wolf, she would be with two of her friends and Fishboy.

The two leaders walked up to the four remaining members "Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, Snow; you're Gamma. Prep the bioship, you're heading to New Orleans,"

"Gamma always gets the oft gigs," Lagoon Boy muttered, before stomping off with Blue Beetle

Before, Robin and Snow Wolf could walk away, their mentors stopped them

"Tim, you'll be running Gamma," Nightwing told the fourteen year old

Robins eyes widened slightly "Me? Dick, I've never lead a squad before,"

"We're making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader," Nightwing told him

"Because it's Gamma and you're and you both aren't expecting trouble? Or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice?" Robin added edge to his voice

Nightwing pondered for an answer, but Red Riding Hood beat him to it "Just don't die, 'kay? Good. Also, you won't be running this alone; Snow, you're co,"

Snow Wolf smirked "A man can't do anything without the help of a woman,"

Scarlet through her head back and laughed "Got that right. Dick tried to make dinner, we ended up having to call the fire department,"

Nightwing face palmed "So much for keeping a promise, Scar," He then turned to his 'brother' "No unnecessary risk to the squad, that's an order,"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW ORLEANS<strong>

**JANUARY 4, 21:59 EST**

"A tool shed? Barely enough room for one zeta tube in there." La'gaan leaned back in his chair. "I know we got the soft gig."

"Would you rather we do nothing?" Snow piped up "Can your whining Fishboy," La'gaan groaned at the pale blonde. She had gotten that annoying nickname for him from her 'no good' mentor.

"And yet, I strangely okay with that." Beetle leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "Yes I am. Yes I am. Yes I am!"

Audrey opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but closed it. _'Let weird things happen. Just let it go' _The blonde thought

"Gamma squad to cave," Robin called over the com"We're in position."

Mal popped up on a small screen in front of him. "Acknowledged Gamma. All team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time."

Snow pumped her fist "Let's do this!"

The bioship opened the hangar door and the four teens jumped out, well, in Beetle's case he flew out.

Blue looked over at Robin. He nodded. It was time to make things go boom.

Blue's hand turned into a blaster and he destroyed the tool box. La'gaan jumped down to investigate the broken box. Nothing happened.

He kicked a smaller box, which revealed basic tools. "Congratulations Blue, you took out an actual tool shed."

"Level unlocked. Bonus points," Snow teased

Beetle gave the smaller girl a glare, but there was a small smile on his face

"Gamma to cave, there is no zeta tube here. No kroloteans no hidden entrance." Robin said into his comm.

_"Watchtower senses still read Zeta radiation from the site." _Mal said from far, far away.

Robin pulled out one of the devices that tracked the radiation "Confirmed. But the radiation signature is coming from..below the waterline!" He looked at La'gaan. "You're up."

"Time to swim," Snow muttered

Robin pulled out a re-breather and handed it to her "Here."

"Thanks." And they set out into the water, which was hard for Audrey to keep her eyes open.

La'gaan was waiting for the others near a small entrance. Robin pointed out to the opening and L'gaan got the message. He transformed into a big fish and he pried the door open and we swam ahead.

Once they got to the surface, they began to look around. Everywhere they looked, there was a Krolotean.

"Gamma to cave, we hit the motherload, huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta- uh platforms and more kroloteans than I can count." Robbie informed Mal.

Mal's voice was low and quiet, but they could still understand him "Acknowledged. We'll send back-up. Until then lay low."

"That may be a _problem ese."_ Blue pointed towards a screen in the center on the Kroloteans lair. On screen was the four teens. Then the Kroloteans became alerted from the screen and started to come for them.

"Okay. We're officially screwed" Snow blurted out.

Beetle looked at La'gaan. "Soft gig huh?"

Robin reacted. "Form up! Blue you have our backs up high."

_"Si."_

La'gaan said something, but none of them were listening

Snow Wolf shifted into her wolf form, which she found more comfortable. Red Riding Hood was currently teaching the younger girl how to summon only few of her powers and how to stop some of them. Audrey thought it was cool how Scarlet could stop her healing factor or slow it.

The wolf girl looked at the Krolotean, knocking several of them to the side. A few jumped on top of the girl, and she shifted back to her human form and began to fight them off. The Krolotean decided to dog pile Snow suddenly, leaving her unhappy.

A ray suddenly blasted them off. Snow Wolf stood up and shared a smile with her Hispanic friend.

"They really don't like you," La'gaan said it like it was a good thing "I'm a little jealous!"

"He said what!?"

"I said," La'gaan knocked several of them to the side while Snow Wolf and Robin fought back to back."I'm jealous, don't rub it in!"

"Not you! That one over there!" He pointed at one of Kroloteans, who was pointing at him

"You can understand them?"

"I-I-uh I don't know exactly, but I can." He stuttered. "He said Zeta off world. He setting his base to self-destruct in four minutes!"

Snow Wolf flipped backwards and ran over to her team. "So long story short we have to get out of here?"

"Anything else I need to know?" Robbie asked.

"No, but he said something about sacrifice the playthings below." Blue sounded confused.

Robin and Snow both thought for a moment. "Playthings..Aw man the abductees!

"Three minutes and thirty ese and then boom!" Beetle demonstrated.

Snow Wolf rolled her eyes "Peachy. Just peachy,"

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad...But this is necessary! Below we have to get below!" Robin decided.

"There!" Lagoon Boy pointed out several tubs with Krolotean coming out.

"Beetle on point go!" Robin instructed.

"Got it!" He flew past us. We followed right behind him

Robin pointed at one of the Kroloteans. "Grab him!"

Blue picked it up and it wiggled around.

"Hello?" They all whipped their heads around "Is someone there please! Get us out!"

The others made their way and followed Robin towards the hostages.

"It's Robin!" A man exclaimed.

"The Boy Wonder!" A lady added."Thank heaven."

"And Snow Wolf! Red Riding Hoods protégé!" A man exclaimed.

A smirk played on the blondes lips "Cool, I'm famous,"

Suddenly, they all gasped once they saw Blue Beetle and La'gaan.

"More Aliens!" They backed away frightened. "Keep them away!"

"Hey we're not aliens!" Beetle exclaimed "Okay we'll he is," Clue pointed to the Krolotean in his hand. "We're not."

"Get this open." Robin told Lagoon Boy. He nodded and pried it open.

"Thank you, both of you." A man said and apologized to La'gaan.

Robbie looked at the Krolotean. "Ask him the fastest way out."

"Quickly!" Snow really didn't want to become tiny pieces of human

"Dude I don't speak the- wait you can?" The others gave their teammate puzzling looks. 'Is he okay?' Snow thought to herself "What are you waiting for?!"

"Blue's an odd little fish isn't he?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"You have no idea." Snow Wolf said

Blue Beetle started to speak the screeching noise until he shook his head. "I mean this way! Come on!"

All of them rushed to the exit and hopped into the water just as the Krolotean base exploded.

The abductees made their way to the surface, followed by the squad. Everyone was safe

"Where's La'gaan?" Robbie asked, looking around for the missing teammate.

Right then, Lagoon Boy popped up from the water. "That's right! Gamma squad rules!"

Robin let go a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Rob?" Beetle killed the moment and the League was floating towards the squad, along with Nightwing, Red Riding Hood, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Wolf, and Bumblebee.

"Why does it feel like we may die?" Snow Wolf muttered

Red Riding Hood was next to Nightwing. He had an arm around her waist, his expression was one of stone, but then, he broke into a smile

"Dude, way to get your feet wet!"

"Yeah, really," Snow Wolf mumbled

"Yo! Snow!" Audrey looked up at her mentor "You blew up something! Great job!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes playfully "You're such a bad influence,"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SCARLETS POV<span>_**

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**JANUARY 5, 02:01 EST**

"You really should come back to the Team," I said into the phone as I pulled sugar cookies out from the oven "It'd be great to have you back,"

Jenna, or Slasher, sighed from the other end "I don't know. Being there brings back memories of him,"

I sighed back "Okay. I get it. Anywho, I've gotta go. Time to sprinkle cookies!"

"Have fun!" And we hung up.

Jenna, aka, Slasher, quit the Team after Kaldur went over to the 'dark side'. Sighing, I knew how much it would hurt her when she knew the truth. She might not talk to me again. But, this was for the sake of the world, for everyone's protection.

Taking out a small can of sprinkles, I unscrewed the top and prepared to dominate these cookies which were for the bake sale my college was doing for cancer. Just as I began to shake it, it was taken from my hands.

"Hey!" I cried

"Oh no you don't!" Dick said back "No sprinkles. Last time you did the sprinkles, it looked like a unicorn threw up on them,"

I pouted and crossed my arms "People still enjoyed them...Now give it back!" I lunged for the sprinkles, but Dick held it above me. Him being two inches taller than me is a pain sometimes.

"Give it back!" Finally, I lightly punched him, causing him to loosen his grip so I could grab the sprinkles.

"Give them here, Scar," Dick said, pressing me against the granite counter

"Hm...no," I then quickly threw sprinkles all over the cookies.

"Scarlet!"

I stuck my tongue out a my raven haired boyfriend "Haha! I win-Hm,"

I was cut off by him kissing me hard. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Dicks hands made the way to my waist, and he pulled me up onto the counter. Dick then moved his lips to my neck and I sighed with happiness, wrapping my fingers in his dark hair "You don't play fair,"

He pulled away and smirked "But you still love me,"

I smiled and pecked his lips "Yes. I do love you,"

**THERES THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOPED YOU ENJOYED! The Russia scene wa so spired by the Avengers **scene** with Black widows interrogation. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, COMMENT, COMMENT, AND ALL THAT STUFF! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Malina Island

**METROPOLIS**

**JANUARY 5, 17:09 EST**

Audrey, Jamie, and Karen walked into Bibbo's Dinner. Underneath their heavy winter outfits was their uniforms. Audrey was glad that her suit was thermal, she would be freezing even with the warm winter clothes.

"Sit anywhere you like, kids," 'Bibbo' said, though they all knew that wasn't really him. As soon as 'Bibbo' looked at their faces, he gasped, knowing who they were. He dropped the menu and sprinted out the back.

"Well, that isn't suspicious," Audrey mumbled, before her and her two teammates ran after him.

While running, Karen became small and changed into Bumblebee, Jaimes armor cme on, making him Blue Beetle, and Audrey shifted into a wolf, becoming Snow Wolf.

The three heroes ran after 'Bibbo', who jumped over a wooden fence, while the others just chased through it. As they approached the exit, 'Bibbo' was suddenly punched...by the real Bibbo, knocking him back a few feet.

"There's only one Bibbo," He cracked his knuckles "And don't you forget it,"

Suddenly, the fake Bibbos' stomach opened to reveal a, suprise suprise, Krolotean.

It yelled and made weird little grunting sounds, before jumping up onto the wall, climbing around and then ripping open a manhole and jumping in it. Bumblebee fired at it, but it jumped into what seemed to be a mini ship, and then with the roar of an alien engine, drove off.

A smoke cloud and fire came up and nearly singed everyone, thankfully, it only left a black dust

"That practically singed my eyebrows off," Bibbo muttered

"Yeah, practically," Blue Beetle turned to the girls, who had black all over her face. Snow Wolf was sneezing hard in her wolf form, trying to get the black dust out of her nose. "You girls gotta a little some-"

Snow Wolf growled slightly and Bumblebee cut him off "Blue, scan for it!"

"Right, right," They waited a moment while Blue scanned over the sewers for any traces of the Krolotean "Sorry, nothing. He's gone...No! It would not have been preferable to vaporize him back at the dinner,"

"Uhhh," Audrey shifted back into human. 'I worry about him sometimes. I really do' She thought, before sighing "C'mon nothing we can do now. Let's go report,"

* * *

><p><strong>TAOS<strong>

**JANUARY 6, 09:58 EST**

Scarlet Eliza Nguyen let out a yawn. The scarlet head girl wasn't a morning person, she prefered to sleep during the day and be up all night.

"Sir, we have received the Rannian signal," told the superheroes as they stood in Star Labs, waiting for Zeta squad "They are arriving now,"

Recognized, Adam Strange, Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy

Slowly, the members of Zeta squad appeared and walked forward to the others

"Red Riding Hood, Nightwing, check out my super cool alien suvner!" Beast Boy exclaimed, holding the alien belt high above his head.

A smile played on Scarlets lips. Garfield Logan really never did grow up.

M'gann placed a hand on her 'brothers' shoulder _"Gar, business first,"_

"Noted," Gar calmed down a bit

"Zeta squad, report," Nightwing said, shifting into leader mode

"Our mission to neutralize the Krolotean Zeta platforms on Rann was a success," Miss Martian told them

Adam Strange stepped forward "I've also brought back specs from Rann to create a Zeta, to prevent anymore aliens from beaming to Earth off wold,"

"How will that affect our own Zeta capabilities?" Captain Atom asked

"It won't," Strange answered "The shield will activate at an altitude above the Watchtower orbit. League Zeta tubes will still function normally,"

"Go freaking figure," Red Riding Hood mumbled

"Tell them about Rimbor! Tell them about the sixteen hours!" Best Boy exclaimed, dragging his 'sister' forward.

"It may be easier to show you," M'gann said telepathically and images began to flash in the others heads_ "I successfully interrogated a Krolotean general on Rann, who had paid off a member of the Rannian Science Command, to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in the Rannian jungle. Once there, the Kroloteans stole Zeta platform tech from Adam Stranges friend, Sardath. They landed another ship in New Orleans and used the Zeta platform to beam a few hundred Kroloteans to Earth. They built more platforms, brought in more Kroloteans, and began abducting and replacing humans," _M'gann broke from talking telepathically "Perhaps as an invasion strategy, though that's still unclear,"

"But why Earth?" Atom asked

"What's that got to do with the whole sixteen hours thing?" Red Riding Hood asked

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said

"Well," Miss M began to talk telepathically again_ "As you all know, five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. Six Leaguers; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawk Woman went missing for a full sixteen hours," The image shifted to another planet that kinda looked like something a five year old would make "It turns out, that you were transported to a planet called Rimbor. Where you sixteen hours on a rampage, attacking everyone and everything in sight, announcing in several alien languages that you were the Justice League from Earth, and the rest if the galaxy should beware," _The images disappeared "That's why the Kroloteans are here. The League itself, brought Earth to their attention,"

"It don't know what to say," Wonder Woman said, stunned by what Miss Martian had told them "I have no memories of this. None,"

Captain Atom placed a hand on the Amazon womens shoulder "Don't blame yourself. Blame Savage, and his Light," He turned his attention to John "But John, how is it that you haven't heard of this...intergalactic incident?"

"Not clue," John answered "Rimbor's not a planet in my sector. But I'll head to O and will need to consult with the Guardians of the universe and the rest of the Green Lantern Core. We'll get to the bottom of this, Cap. I promise,"

"In the meantime, we still have a Krolotean invasion force to track down on Earth," Atom stated "You did good work on Rann. Now we need you, at the Hall of Justice,"

Miss Martian nodded and began to Zeta her way there, Superboy following for a reason no one could figure out.

"C'mon Gar, we should head back to the Cave. Something tells me we're going to have mission soon," Red Riding Hood began to walk forward, but as soon as she did, she felt a wave of tiredness come over her.

"You really need to get some more sleep, Scar," Nightwing said from behind

She turned around and flashed her boyfriend a weak smile "I'll sleep when I'm dead. Which I hope won't be soon,"

* * *

><p><strong>SOUTH PACIFIC <strong>

**JANUARY 6, 20:32 HAST**

"Remember, this is primarily a recon mission," Batman said to the others; Aquaman, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Riding Hood, and Snow Wolf. "We want to discover all we can about the Krolotean invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the Lantern Core,"

"Approaching drop zone, Beta," Nightwing stated as he flew the bioship over the icy waters.

Aquaman and Lagoon Boy nodded at each other, before jumping into the hole that had appeared a few feet in front of them, diving into the cold waters of the ocean.

"Drop zone, Gamma," Nightwing said as he unhooked his belt and stood up. The bioship would be right above a grove of trees, near the supposed entrance to the Krolotean hideout.

"Let's get the show on the road," Red Riding Hood mumbled, as she jumped out of the bioship and landed on the ground.

Stealthy, the six heroes careful ran out of the trees, before holding their ground, waiting to strike.

Red Riding Hood looked over at her teammates and mouthed "Three...two...one,"

Nightwing, Red Riding Hood, Batgirl, Robin, and Snow Wolf all leapt from their positions and attacked the three soldiers.

Snow Wolf tapped one of the guys shoulders, causing him to looking around and crash straight into Red Riding Hoods fist, knocking him out cold.

Nightwing swiftly delivered a roundhouse kick to anothers face, while Batgirl and Robin took down the last one the same way Red Riding Hood did. Batman finished the very last guy easily.

"They're gonna know we're here, soon," Scarlet whispered as they drilled a hole through the cave wall, creating a hole for them to drop into.

"Holy mother of pearl," Snow whispered as she looked at the gigantic...thing, possibly a ship, the Kroloteans were building "What is it?"

Red shrugged, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to one of the sides to observe "Don't know. Don't even know what to call it. So let's move,"

Taking out a small camera, the two hooked it up so it could record what the Kroloteans were doing, along with recording what Black Mantas trooped were doing.

"Upper levels...and in the water,"

Red Riding Hood heard, before she muttered ever so quietly "Great,"

Just as one of the troops began to shoot at the water, another small squad began to shoot at the others, who were trying to be not that noticeable.

Robin was shot at from his place on the very top, before atman jumped directly down on one of the soldiers, and then roundhouse kicked another one unconscious. Batman through a discus at one of the three soldiers that were coming, while Nightwing and Batgirl jumped up on them.

'Gotta admit it. They can be pretty boss' Snow thought

"Concentrate on our own problems!" Red Riding Hood and Snow Wolf linked arms as Red swung her, before tossing Snow Wolf into several of the soldiers, morphing in mid throw.

Red Riding Hood leapt forward and deliver a roundhouse kick to one of themens face, pushed off of his body, and launched herself at another soldier, digging her fangs into his suit. She spit out some of the material before head butting him, dropping him to the ground "Ugh. Disgusting,"

Below, Aquaman and Lagoon Boy jumped from the water, attacking the two soldiers that had been shooting at them.

The Kroloteans began to screech and back away, before several of their robots jumped down.

"Robots, great," Snow Wolf muttered as she and Robin began to team up and try to take it down. She jumped onto it and clawed it open, revealing it's strange insides. "Just stab it!" Using his Collapsible Bō, Robin stabbed the circuits, and surprisingly, the machine powered down.

Above, Red Riding Hood and her boyfriend were currently battling several soldiers, shot still raining down on them.

"Red! Maneuver seven!" Nodding, Red Riding Hood ran forward and was launched up onto the platform above them, delivering a roundhouse kick to the soldiers above them.

Red Riding Hood then jumped back down to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek "Nice, Bird Brain,"

Nightwing rolled his eyes "We're nineteen and you still call me that,"

Red Riding Hood would've shot something back if Batgirl hadn't pointed something out "Hate to interupt, but they're trying to get away!"

"Nightwing to Delta Squad," Nightwing spoke into his com, "Enemy is attempting to escape, request backup."

From outside the cave, Superman was using his laser vision to cut a hole in the side of the mountain to fly through and successfully destroy one of the machines that had been cornering Aquaman. Followed by Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl.

"Nice aim," Aquaman complemented, though he was a little suspicious on how Superman could hit it perfectly.

"X-ray vision," Superman shrugged, "I cheat."

"Superman!" Superboy exclaimed, pointing out some mechs making there way to them, "Triple combo over here,"

Superman nodded, grabbed Superboy, and launched him towards a mech. Superboy destroyed not only three mechs, but four.

"Head in the game, Snow!" Red Riding Hood called to her protege, who as currently watching in awe of the two Kryptonians.

Snow Wolf carefully dodged the shot that were fired at her, before her and her mentor launched themselves in wolf form, at the mech that was stomping towards them. Biting into the rough skin of the machine, Red Riding Hood ripped it open to reveal a Krolotean, that Snow Wolf grabbed at threw aside, before continued to destroy the machine.

Shifting back into humans, Red smiled "Nice one, know try only using claws," Snow Wolf nodded, before running off

Skidding under, Snow dragged her claws through the underneath of one of the machines, while Red did the same to the top side.

Snow Wolf was about to speak to her mentor, but noticed she had run off somewhere else.'Where'd she go?'

To answer Snows question, she ran off to save her boyfriends butt, who was nearly fried by a shot. "You're welcome,"

Nightwing was about to respond before she exclaimed "Oh great," Looking down, Dick saw what Scarlet saw, Kaldur.

"You didn't want to believe!" They heard him exclaim

"None of us wanted to believe this!" Superboy yelled at him "How could you betray us?"

"You dare question me?! After all of you let Tula die!"

Aqualad was about to engage, but Red Riding Hood and Nightwing jumped down, in between them.

"Kaldur, that was a mission," Nightwing said "Aquagirl knew the risks. No one wanted her to-"

Lagoon Boy cut him off "Neptunes beard! Don't cautle this traitor! He has joined forces with our kings greatest enemy!"

'Please, just shut up!' Scarlet mentally screamed, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"You mean the same king who hid from me the true identity of my father?!" Kaldur questioned

"That was my error," Aquaman tried to talk 'sense' into him "No one else needs to suffer for it,"

"All must suffer if Black Manta demands it," Red Riding Hood knew he was trying to tell them something "Blood is thicker than sea water," He fired a missile at Aquaman, but Superman stepped in front of Aquaman, causing the missile hit him but not harm him.

When the smoke cleared, Kaldur was gone, along with Scarlet and Dick.

Below, the three heroes had gone to the last level of the islands mountain cave.

"Just the three of us, old friends?" Kaldur said. The three knew that the didn't have that much time to talk.

"No!" Superboy suddenly appeared "It's regular reunion special,"

Scarlet inwardly groaned in annoyance 'So much for talking'

"Fine," Kaldur's blades disappeared "You can take me down, or you can save everyone from this bomb. The choice is yours. I am told it is quite impressive," Superboy still attacked, only to be put to the ground in a matter of moves. "You have two minutes," And then he disappeared into the water.

Red Riding Hood helped Superboy up

"They're getting away!" Wonder Girl said from above.

Lagoon Boys voice came into Red Riding Hoods ear "We'll stop them!"

"Negatory," Nightwing snapped in their ears, making them stop "We have a bomb in here. Alien in origin. I cannot disarm it. All squads evacuate to Bio-Ship. Now." Nightwing not being able to do something is like Wally not ling food.

"I'll get it out,"

Superboy made a grab for it, but Scarlet stopped him "No! It could have...motion sensors or something. It could just go off now. Let's just evacuate,"

The three members of the original Team rushed out of the lower level and outside to find the bioship waiting for them.

"Wait," Superboy exclaimed, "Where's Superman!?"

"C'mon, SB, we gotta get inside," The scarlet haired girl pulled her friend into the ship

"Get us out of here," Nightwing turned to Miss Martian "He's indestructible! He'll be fine,"

Superboy glared slightly, but sat down, grumbling.

The island erupted behind the Bio-Ship and a few small tremors hit the ship, slightly rocking her and the people inside.

The ship began to shake and Red Riding Hood lost her footing, landing herself onto Nightwings lap. He wrapped two arms securely around her waist and she squeezed her eyes tight, memories of her parents death flooding her mind.

Finally, it stopped. Still breathing heavily, Scarlet stayed where she was, still shaken up.

"What just happened?" Wonder Girl asked, breaking the silence

Miss Martian looked at Wonder Girl, "The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship."

"They had to Angel Fish," Lagoon Boy said, "It was the only way for them to leave Earth without their zeta platforms or their original ships."

"But," Scarlet looked over at Audrey "Was Aqualad helping them to escape or luring them into a trap?"

"That's a good question," Miss Martian muttered with a heavy sigh, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her former friend was sided with Black Manta.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scarlets outfit; ww w .polyvo mscarlet_season/set?id=134204934 DELETE SPACES!)**

**BLüDHAVEN**

**FEBRUARY 8, 3:33**

Scarlet sat in the kitchen of her and Dicks appartement, grading papers. The scarlet haired girl was just starting college and currently being a teachers assistant to a fifth grade teacher named .

Scarlet was attending Blüdhaven University for her teaching degree, certification, and credentials. She was also trying to get her degree in English.

Sighing, she finished grading the last paper and leaned back in her chair. Dick wouldn't be home till four, so she was free. Usually, she hung out with some of her friends, but they were all busy as well with their own lives.

Scanning the room, her teal eyes fell upon a picture of her and Audrey. The pale blonde girl has a smile on, along with her mentor. Both were making silly faces while the background was the two of them at the Dakota City Fair. That was about two months after audrey joined the team and become her protege.

Scarlet still remember when she met Audrey

_Flashback; one year ago_

Red Riding Hood wiped her hands. The sixteen year old boy had been a piece of cake. He was compulsive and reacted whenever she teased him in their fight. Totally predictable.

You're probably wondering, where's Red Riding Hood right now? Well, she was in Dakota City, along with the rest of the Team, helping with "Bang Babies". Some idiots threw tear gas at a bunch of gang members, and turns out that gas was laced with some sort of chemical. Most of the members ended up getting superpowers, and they weren't all that good.

The Justice League had sent the Team in to fight fire with experienced fire. So far, they had been pretty easy to take down. The Team was broken up into groups. Senior members of the Team were allowed to go off on their own due to their experience levels. All the members kept in contact by the coms they used, and if Miss Martian was in range, her telepathy link.

"Why'd you betray us Aud?!" Scarlet turned around and heard yelling coming from inside a warehouse near her.

"I didn't-"

"You did nothing! You left us!" Red Riding Hood Climbed up to the roof and peered in through a hole. Three guys and one girl surrounded a blonde haired girl, well, her hair was more white than blonde.

"I can't believe we let you joined our team," Scarlet frowned. She wasn't liking this.

"A weakling like you!"

"I think we need to teach you a lesson, right guys,"

'Time to make an entrance' Red Riding Hood smirked and jumped down "Now, now, this doesn't look like a fair fight,"

"Who the hell are you?!" One of teen said, making her smirk.

"What? You never heard of me? The names Red Riding Hood, I'll be serving your asses on a silver platter,"

Another one snorted "Yeah right. You're a chick, and we have powers, babezilla,"

Scarlet let out a wolf growl "You're not the only one," With that, she launched herself into morph and attacked the nearest teenager. He was knocked over with one blow, thrown into a few crates.

"I got this!" The second boy erupted into flames, throwing several fireballs at the silver wolf.

Shifting back into human, she picked up the nearest thing, which was a cement brick. The boy let his guard down by trying to burn the block. Red Riding skidded to the floor and swept him under his feet, knocking him on his butt. She noticed a jug of water near the side, the one you see on top of those little water machines at like the doctors or something. Picking it up, she threw the at the boy, putting out his flames, leaving her open to slam her fist into his face, and knock him unconscious.

"You messed with the wrong people, babe," The finale one said, as he began to grow in size, and became pretty damn ugly.

"Wow, you need a makeover," Red Riding Hood smirked as she stood in fighting stance "Let's go,"

She launched herself at the large man only to be smacked to the ground. 'What the-' Scarlet thoughts were cut off by her rolling to her left so she wouldn't be stepped on. 'Damn'

Kicking up, she put herself back onto her feet and stood ready, waiting for his next attack, but it never came.

From behind, the girl, Audrey, had turned into a snowy white wolf and was attacking the boy by herself. but her attacks were sloppy and uncoordinated, she was thrown into the side.

"Can you understand me?" Red Riding Hood asked. Audrey nodded "Good, jump up and claw his face, I can handle the rest,"

Doing as she was told, Audrey jumped up and left a large cut on the boys face. "What the-AH!"

Red Riding Hood delivered a hard kick to his enlarged abdomen, stabbed it, then finished him off with a roundhouse to the face. Finally, he was down.

"Nice work kid, you can un-morph know," Audrey shook her head "What's the matter? You can't turn back,"

"I don't know," That wasn't Miss M...so it was….

"I can hear my head?!" Scarlet exclaimed "This is weird,"

"Talk about it. Hey, who are you? Why'd you save me?"

Scarlet crutched to Audreys wolf height and smiled "Red Riding Hood, and I'm one of the good guys. What's your name?"

"Audrey. Audrey Norse,"

_End Flashback_

Though it had taken a bit of convincing on Nightwing, Audrey was soon accepted onto the Team and became her protege.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scarlet smiled and rushed to the door "Hey Dick, you took a long tim- Jade?" Scarlet stood wide eyes at the sight of her big, big cousin on her front door.

"Hey Scar," Jade showed a rare smile "Mind if we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," She let her cousin in and noticed that she had a small pack on her "Do you want some tea?"

"That'd be nice," Jade said, sitting down.

Five minutes later, Scarlet had prepared peppermint tea in two cups "So, what's up Jade? I heard you left Roy?"

Jade sighed and sipped her tea "He was too obsessed with finding the 'real' Roy Harper,"

"Tell me about it," That man was crazy about finding the 'real' Roy Harper "So, what do I owe the pleasure,"

"Well...let's start with her," From the pack, she revealed a small baby girl "This is your niece, Lian Nguyen-Harper,"


	3. Chapter 3: Relic of a Friend

**AUDREY POV**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**FEBRUARY 13, 21:51 EST**

"We're ready," Adam Strange said on the screen, from far, far away in Star Labs. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the Zeta shields to work, well, Gar was more studying than watching. Anyway, we were all just hoping that it would work, that would mean no more aliens for us! Yay! "Zeta relay satellites are all in place. Activating satellites." The slightly bigger screen with a globe on it started to beep.

"Congratulations the Zeta shield is no operational." I did a mini happy dance, usually, Scarlet would be doing it with me, but she and her boyfriend ran off on for some 'personal business'. Wink, wink.

"Absolutely historic," Ugh. And yes, La'gaan still makes me want to barf whenever he's with M'gann. Do not ship them, do not ship them at all! I mean, what would their ship name even be?! "Professor Carr, you should your Cave school pupil write a term paper about this," Gar did a 'shut it' sign "With this Zeta shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off-world. Even your Strange friend won't be able to travel to and from Rann without prior approval."

I rolled my eyes more and looked at Jaime "Does he even shut up?"

"Don't think so, _hermana_,"

A playful smile rested on my lips "Maybe he needs a mute button,"

Superboy stood by Mal, Jaime and I. "Shields great. But it won't won't stop a spaceship or a boom tube." A what tube?

"What's a boom tube?" Jamie asked "...Not compatible!" Jamie began wigging out again, making me raise an eyebrow. "Compatible with what? I swear I don't know half the things you say."

"Feelings neutral." Mal said, almost forgot he was here.

I poked Jaime. "Do you need a psychologist or something?" Isn't Scarlets' sister one?

He scowled slightly, but still smiled "No, and it's a _psychiatrist_,"

"Where's Nightwing?" Superboy asked, breaking the small silence

Mal turned to him. "Taking the night off, personal business."

"Red Riding Hood?" Superboy asked for another hero.

I leaned over. "Do you even need to ask?" Wherever Nightwing goes, she follows.

He sighed. "Perfect."

"So, back to movie night angelfish?" And, the award for most adorable couple in all the galaxy is...Not M'gann and La'gaan

"Tag you're it," Conner grabbed Jaime by his jacket and Jamie grabbed my arm, pulling me along with them.

"Woah, woah, woah Con-"

He lead us towards Sphere. "Taking the night off, personal business."

"Suit up." Superboy hopped into Sphere,

"Um, quick question...Where are we going?!" I'm asking a simple question!

He just...here we go...rolled his eyes and ignored me. Isn't that sweet?

**SCARLET POV**

We all watched as Roy lande on the roof, only to fall 'ever so smoothly' on the concrete ground. If this had been five or four years ago, I woulda laughed my ass off, but I m older...more mature...oh who am I kidding? If i wasn't in this whole scenario I'd be laughing my ass off.

GA got out of the shadows and walked up to his former protege, offering him a hand "Hey Roy, need a hand?"

"No!" He replied angrily, and brushed his hand away, getting up from the ground. This was starting just great.

"We think you do," Dick soke up from the shadows, walking out of our place, the other following. Roy glanced over and he seemed to grow angrier at the sight of all of us.

Scowling, he barked at us "I have nothing to say to any of you!" Um, you just said something right here and now. "Nothing to explain, nothing to justify," He turned around we all noticed the money peeking from his back pocket. I immediately sighed and rubbed my forehead.

Uncle Oli swiftly pulled it from him "Nothing?"

"It's...not what it looks like,"

Jenna rolled her eyes "It pretty much _exactly_ what it looks like," Yes, Jenna, Slasher, was here. It took some convincing, but I got her to come along. Her maple hair was pulled into a loose braid and she wore her signature pink and black, yes, now she wore black. Ever since Kaldur's 'betrayal' she had lost the glimmer of excitement in her eyes, the bubbliness in her voice.

Roy snapped at the brunette "That store owner won't miss it! H-He offered me a reward anyway! Besides, I deserve it! Guy wouldn't have any of his money if I hadn't stepped in,"

I grew a bit more pissed, and Dick squeezed my hand in reassurance, though it didn't help as much as it normally does.

"Dude," Wally stepped forward "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Look," He scowled his regular old scowl and ripped the money from Arrows hand "I need it. I need it to find Speedy," Here we go again "The real roy Harper. A search like that is expensive, especially when the rest of you have given up,"

I scoffed "And you wonder why Jade left you,"

**AUDREY POV**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**FEBRUARY 13 10:02**

I sat in Super-Cycle, next to Blue as we made our way towards...oh wait, I don't know since Superboy didn't answer me! Sharing is caring folks!

"Shh." What's with the 'shh'? "Alright already I'll ask!"

Superboy heard him as well and slightly turned to us. "Ask what?"

"Oh any piece of this mission you feel like letting us in on?" Beetle said nonchalantly. "Look, I know you only picked us because Gar was studying and La'gaan and M'gann were...whatevering, but we're here ese."

"And we wanna help!" I added "So talk!"

"Protege like mentor," He muttered before, clicking a button which pulled up a small screen of an island "The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Malina island was clearly of alien origin. Obviously the kroloteans that perished there didn't know anything about it. So we need to figure out where it came from." I leaned over Blue to get a better view of the screen "The criminal organization 'Intergang' has a history of trafficking alien tech, smuggled to Earth from boom tubes. So I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire, one of Untergangs top lieutenants. Tonight her boss Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim crawled out of hiding to met up with her. And they're both in that truck."

My gaze followed his to a black van driving to..."They're heading towards the Hall of Justice."

**SCARLET POV**

Before a fight would most likely break out between Roy and I, Dinah stepped in "Roy, I know you feel lost, but that doesn't mean you're alone," This is why she's the therapist in the family

He brushed her hand off "I'm not the one that's lost,"

Black Canary placed her hands on her hips and began to get feisty "When was the last time you trained? The last time you sleep?"

"Don't even start!" Roy snapped, making me roll my eyes. "I'm in the best shape of my life," Yep, best shape. That landing you just did _totally_ proved it.

"Oh really?" BC took fighting stance and I knew shit was gonna go down. She lashed out at Roy, he only managed to dodge the first and was pushed so far back, he would feel to his death if Dinah didn't grab onto his collar "Best shape of your life? That was me holding back, way back,"

"She was," Jenna and I said, identical smirks plastered on our faces.

Canary dropped Roy and he fell to the ground "My body's a temple. It's a cheap knockoff, a clone,"

**AUDREY POV**

We hovered over the entrance of the Hall and watched the two members of Intergang walk out. The guy, Bruno, had mysterious suitcase.

Superboy squinted and seemed to try and see the inside of the case, no luck "Can you scan that case?" SB asked Blue

"Yeah sure," His hand turned into sensor "Not compatible again, what does that even mean?"

"Blue," Jaime turned to us "What do you mean? Who are you talking to?"

I threw my hands up "That's what I've been wondering!"

Beetle sighed. "It's the Scarab, the thing that's stuck to my spine, the thing that gives me the armor, the power. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord. You know the previous Blue Beetle." That actually makes sense

"Yeah I know him," Superboy turned to forward "Good man."

"So I hear. Guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Adam figures the Scarab was Kord's ultimate invention. But the light killed him before he even had a chance to use it. The Scarab advises me, think Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude."

"Wow, so like La'gaan constantly talking," I smirked slightly

"Yeah," Blue continued his sentence before "But it can't scan the briefcase from some reason."

"Can it scan the hall?" Superboy asked. "Ugly maybe able to launch an attack on whosoever inside and it's shielded from my infrared vision-"

"Scan complete." Fast. "Place is deserted."

That's weird. "Okay, they clearly knew that. So, what do you think they want?"

"I don't know," Superboy answered.

Bruno and Whisper put the briefcase down and opened it to reveal a strange looking device.

"What is that thing?" Blue and I asked.

"Dunno," The Sphere started to light up, like she was warning us or something. "But the way Sphere's acting its Apokoliptan."

"Meaning?"

Superboy tried to calm down Sphere. "Meaning bad news, lets go." We went towards the two, when Bruno pulled out the device and turned it on.

"Ah!" Beetle yelled.

"Blue!" I cried

Superboy grabbed my arm "C'mon Snow, we can't do anything for him until we destroy that device," I and jumped down with Conner, along with Wolf. "Game's over ugly. Time to hand over the device." Superboy said in a slightly calm yet extremely threatening voice.

"You're half right," Bruno kept hold of the device. "Game is over."

The wall of the Hall next to us broke to reveal a large creature made of crystal, wood, and some other things. Wait...that's a...oh no...

We're screwed.

"Attack," Bruno told the Appolaxian husk.

Wolf and I jumped out of the way as it tried to attack us, and Superboy grabbed onto the Appolaxians arm and punched it. I transformed into a wolf and bit into the tuff wooden leg, Wolf did the same. Sadly, it healed extremely fast.

Sphere tried to jam the signal that was preventing Blue from doing anything, and, it worked.

"You know, I'm bilingual, and I still don't know what you just said," Glad he's back to normal "Now that, I understand," Sadly, he chose the wrong weapon.

"Blue don't!" I turned to see Blue Beetle fire a sonic shot at it. The crystal spikes absorbed the blue and...fired sonic back at us. Jaime shoulda gone with Cassie, Tim, and I on that tour of the Hall.

The creature fired the plasma shot at me, Superboy and Wolf, causing us to fall down. Raising my head, I saw that the Appolaxian was gone, along with Whisper and Bruno.

**SCARLET POV**

"Roy," Green Arrow said as he walked towards Roy, "Come back to Star City. It'll be like old times!" He extended his arm, "You and me training, fighting crime, just hanging out, shooting the-"

"You're confused," Roy interrupted and got up in my uncles face "Probably thinking of the other guy. The original. The one you stopped looking for!" Roy began walking forward, "Me, I'm just-" I'm going to explode

"We get it," Jim Harper stepped forward, "You're a _clone_, but you're not the only clone on this rooftop," Jim placed a hand on Roy's shoulder "And I know from personal experience how tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian, so that I could figure out exactly _who_ Jim Harper is supposed to be."

"That's not the only thing you gave up," Roy said bitterly

"Roy, you know we both spent years looking for the original Speedy," Jim motioned to the rest of us behind him, "And everyone else here did the same. We never found him because the Light didn't keep him alive." Roy glanced up at Jim, "It was Cadmus policy to _delete_ the source material. He's dead, brother. Which is all the more reason _you_ have to live, to honor the Roy that was."

**AUDREY POV  
><strong>

**ARLINGTON**

**FEBRUARY 14 10:45 EST**

"How the ears?" Blue asked Superboy.

"Fine!" He shouted loudly "Fine, but what were you thinking using sonics against an Appolaxian?"

I was right, I was.

"Dude, never even heard of an Appolaxitive before tonight." Blue told him.

"Gah, you freshman never do the homework. Haven't you read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?"

I raised my hand "I did!"

Beetle rolled his eyes at me slightly "Those are rhetorical questions, right?"

Superboy sighed, but explained to Blue "The Appolaxian alien race have energy beam that attacked Earth twelve years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies-"

I cut him off "-Including one made of crystal that can absorb and redirect a sonic attack!" SB nodded at me, signaling I got it right.

"Oh," Blue's mouth formed an 'o'. "So, what were they doing in the Hall?"

Superboy continued on "The original seven members of the League drove the energy beams off-world. The empty hostages the aliens left behind became the League's first trophies. Ugly's device must have reactivated the hostages, combined themselves into a creature he could control. Sphere's tracking the Apokoliptian energy readings. We're closing in."

Various beeping sounds where heard from Sphere. She kinda reminds me of R2-D2, except she's a circle, sphere.

Once we spotted them and the creature we slowly floated down towards them, hearing the final bit of their conversation.

"-I can expand Intergangs reach exponentially,"

"Wow, five syllables, didn't think you any words with more that two." Superboy said. I smirked at the comment

"Hilarious. But we'll see who's laughing when I-"

Bruno started, but Superboy interrupted him. "Hey Genisphere, jam all Apokoliptian signals in the area."

The device in Bruno's hand sparked out and he dropped it. The Appelaxian then stomped on the device.

It threw Whisper and Bruno into the trees, and then it lunged at Sphere. We were a bit slow of the hopping out.

Once it jumped down, it caused a small snow storm, blinding my sight. Oh well, might as well pull a Scarlet.

Wolf and I lunged, went forwards at it and bit it. Superboy lunged at as well, but blown back, same with Wolf and I.

I got up just in time to see Blue yelling at himself, the Scarab, and get crushed by a foot. Rushing over, I quickly helped Jaime up.

"Are you okay?!"

He nodded wearily "Fine, thanks,"

We turned around to see Superboy holding Whisper and Bruno by their collars

"You freed the beast super brat." Bruno said, trying to get out of Superboy's grasp. "Now no one's controlling the monster."

"Blue lock 'em down." Superboy ordered

Blue's hand turned into a huge staple gun and hooked the two villains down by their arms.

"Ew, no." Blue quickly said, guess it was something fun.

"Blue, lets go. Fight your inner demons later." Superboy told us, getting in Sphere.

"Demon, singular," Beetle corrected. "One's enough, believe me."

"Believed," I added

We got in Sphere and followed the Appolaxian to the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant. Oh sh**!

"Deploy, we can't let it reach the reactor." I flipped backwards to a roof and jumped hard, attacking the Appolaxian. We eventually got it to fall down, Superboy and I attempting to hold the thing.

"Keep it down!" Superboy struggled "Lock it down!"

"Easier said than done!" I yelled, pressing all of my weight on it.

"Working on it!" Beetle said from above us. He stapled it down, but only for a short time. Quickly, it broke free and threw us back to the ground. That's another bruise to my collection.

"I don't suppose we could ask it to play nice," I heard Blue say. "Wait you mean it's possible?"

...What's possible?!

**SCARLETS POV**

"I'm _whelmed_ by all of this attention," Roy muttered as he sat down. Dick smirked slightly from his place besides me "What're you even doing here, West?" Roy snapped at Wally, "I thought you ditched the hero game. And Jenna and Scarlet don't even like me,"

I scoffed "Yeah. You have anger issues, can be a real pain in the ass, and are extremely arrogant, but you married my cousin. Jade _Harper_. That makes you family, and I semi consider you a friend,"

"And ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the _original_ Roy again, let's face the facts. He was never our friend." Wally said, making a good argument.

"We've all done the math," Dick spoke up, "Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

"Meaning that you're the guy we trained beside," I added on, "Fought beside."

"You're the only you we know." Oh the memories of the good old days. The old gang finishes each other sentences and giving a big group speech

"_You're_ our friend." Jenna went on, "Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that."

"Seriously," Wally chuckled, "Have you met Superboy?"

"Or seen Scar?" Jenna added

"Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at her "I don't have anger management...at least not anymore," I muttered the last part.

There was a thick silence between us all, waiting for someone to speak.

"All done?" Roy spat bitterly as he stood up, "You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light. From what I hear, heneeds course correcting."

Jenna nearly leapt for the kill, but I kept a good grip on my friend

"But leave me out." Roy angrily brushed past us and to the other side of the roof, "Right me off, or don't. Either way, low."

**AUDREY POV**

I got up just as soon as Beetle was about to fire a sonic blast. "Blue, don't!" Here we go again.

"Sonics don't work!" Conner reminded him, though he didn't listen

"Not as an attack but maybe-" Blue immediately fired his sonic blast and the Appolaxian fired the same blast back.

"Ah!" Blue cried out it pain.

I was by his side in a millisecond "Ja- Blue!"

"Blue break off! Whatever you're doing before it kills you!" Superboy warned. No way is he dying here! No way is the boy I like- I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

Blue struggled to look at me. "No it's not attacking! It's communicating, communicating it's pain! Listen."

Superboy touched his hand with the sonic on it, while I grabbed his other hand, and suddenly, we heard it/

_"It bears the stillness of wood, or stone, of crystal, of metal. All this noise, all of life, is pain. We sense the power in it's place. Power enough to destroy us. To end the pain, to be still again." _The Scarab said.

"I can relate." I looked at Superboy. "I mean we can help you. We _will_ help you."

"Sorry, meat. But we can't have that," What the-?!

Then another ray came from over Superboy and Wolf, firing back the Appolaxian, causing Blue to be in pain as well. Slowly, the husks began to break apart, until it exploded.

Beetle fell, but I caught him in my arms and held his hand tightly. Superboy crouched over my shoulder, checking to see if he was okay.

Two guards came from behind us "Don't know who you guys are, but you took that thing down! Probably saved the whole east coast."

"It was alive," I turned quickly to Blue "And now it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I frowned and gave him a sad smile "I don't know, Blue,"

"It was someone ugly." Superboy said angrily.

Once Jaime could move again, we walked back to the tree grove to see if WHisper and Ugly were still there

"I'm telling you there long-" Superboy stopped once he saw the two still strapped to the tree, but they weren't moving. "Gone."

Blue's hand turned into a sensor, while I checked their pulses. They were faint, but there.

"They're alive. Steady heartbeats, but non-responsive." Blue told us.

Superboy snapped in Ugly's face and I clapped in Whisper's ear.

Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

**SCARLETS POV**

**BLüDHAVEN**

**FEBRUARY 14, 1:23 EST**

I sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame of the apartments kitchen. It was a bust. Absolute bust.

"We tried Scar, that's what matters," Dick said from behind me, now changed out of his uniform and into a white muscle top and jeans.

"Yeah, still agitated though," I muttered, slipping onto the counter "Hope she can get through to him,"

"Who can get through to whom, Scar?"

Oh shit. I said that out loud "No one!" I quickly turned away and began pretending to be interested in what was in the fridge "Just babbling,"

"Scarlet…" Dick closed the door and leaned against it, giving me a look that meant talk or else.

"Well...We might've had a visitor a while back...one of my cousins,"

"Artemis?"

I gulped a bit and poured a hot cocoa packet into a mug "My other cousin," Adding water, I prepared to be yelled at.

"Jade?! Scarlet!" He sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands "I know she's family and all, but she's a villain! Works with the Shadows! You should've-"

"I know, I know, but...she said she could help," I popped the mug into the microwave and set it for one minute, thirty seconds.

"Help with what?" Dick asked

"The Roy thing, she said she might be able to end it,"

"How?" He raised a brow

Sighing again "She says she may have a lead but she's not certain. I didn't want to get anyones hopes up only for them to possibly be dropped, so I didn't speak,"

Dick took both my hands and locked our fingers "Okay, I get it. You didn't know if it q true, so you decided to stuff it, but promise me if something big ever comes up, you'll tell me?"

I smiled and nodded "Promise," A small beeping noise came from the microwave and I rushed over "Valentine's Day Hot Cocoa! Want one?"

Dick gave me that devilish smirk and took the coco from my hand, setting it down next to me "I want something else,"

"What do you-DICK!" He picked me up and threw me over my shoulder, carrying me into the bedroom.

Throwing me down, he quickly got on top of me and planted butterfly kisses on my neck. I squaled slightly "Dick! It's _too_ early! And I wanna drink my hot coco!"

"Not happening! And it's not _too_ early. We've stayed up later, gorgeous," He kissed me harder and inched my red tank top up, emitting a soft moan from me.

"But my hot chocolate!" I whined

He laughed lightly and kissed me again "It can wait...Happy Valentines Day Scarlet,"

"Happy Valentines Day, Grayson," I smiled at him before kissing him harder. I have to say, I love Valentines Day.

**AUDREY POV**

**DAKOTA CITY**

**FEBRUARY 14, 3:03 EST**

"You didn't have to walk me back, Jaime," I said, as I walked side by side with the Spanish boy.

He smiled "And let a _hermosa rosa_, like you go home by yourself, never. After all, there is gang activity here,"

I frowned slightly and remembered the gang I was forced into way back when "Don't remind me..and what does that even mean? Hermosa rosa? Sounds like a chocolate or something,"

A blush dusted over Jaimes cheeks and he turned to hid it "Um..it means…" He muttered something I couldn't hear

"It means what?" I asked again

"Hermosa rosa mean...beautiful rose,"

My face immediately heated up and I pushed a lock of my pale hair behind my ear "I'm not so sure about that, but-" I was interrupted by a beeping from my phone. A reminder of Valentine's day. That's when I remembered it, the candy!

"Almost forgot!" I fished around the pockets of my dark skinny jeans until I found the small package of Spanish candy "I got it for you, said it was your favorite,"

"Thanks Audrey, you're the best,"

I smiled and began walking up the steps "No prob,"

"Um, you're forgetting yours?" Huh? I turned around and felt something soft on my lips. My eyes widened slightly to see Jaime's lips on mine. A small package was placed in my hand before he pulled away "Happy Valentines Day, Audrey,"

And with that, he's armor grew on and he flew away.

My fingertips brushed over my lips and I blushed hard. Jaimes had just kissed me. He got me a present. He just fucking kissed me!

Looking down in my hand, I carefully unwrapped the small brown package to reveal a beautiful wolf bracelet.

Smiling and blushing, I looked up into the sky "Happy Valentines Day,"


	4. Chapter 5: All Female Squad

**QURAC  
>FEBRUARY 19, 19:06 UTC+2<strong>

"Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion course is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled via boom tube. Watch Tower sensor scans of Bialya have recorded an uptick in boom tube activity," Nightwing informed the team of all females, including Snow Wolf and Red Riding Hood "Alpha Squad, you're mission is to-"

He was cut off by a very energetic Wonder Girl "Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known bomb tube hot spots, and find alien tech matching the bomb,"

"And don't get caught or create an international incident, since we've had one too many of those," Snow Wolf added, changing into stealth, making her body suit turn black, just as excited as her friend.

"Right?" They said in sync

Nightwing chuckled slightly, "That about covers it_."_ The youngs girls smiled wide.

"Psimon?" Miss Martian questioned, wondering if her telepathic enemy would be there.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Quaraci hospital. After his last encounter with you…" Red Riding Hood couldn't help but smirk at this "But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission."

A large smirk drew on Scarlets face, "_Oh really_?" She crossing her arms, "And would you have felt the need to justify and all _male_ squad for a given mission?"

Nightwing as he cleared his throat and struggled to find the correct answer "T-there's no right answer for that uh… is there?" Red Riding Hood couldn't help but laugh at her flustered boyfriend "So… Nightwing out." And with that said, the fearless leader, who was still not immune to his girlfriend, was out.

Batgirl turned around in her sea "Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind."

* * *

><p><strong>BIALYA<strong>

**FEBRUARY 20, 00:12 UTC+2**

Miss Martian had landed the bioship a couple miles away from _another _boom tube hot spot. So far, all the others had nothing. No people or things. The six girls hid behind some sand dunes to see the base clearly, yet still give them cover.

Batgirl pulled out a pair of binoculars, "_The other boom tube hot spots have all been busts,"_

"_But with this much security, something has to be going down here." _Red Riding Hood chimed in. Red Riding Hood was right, with that many tanks and soldiers, there had to be something going on down there.

"_So there has to be some big deal alien stuff here! Right?"_ Wonder Girl added in, Snow Wolf nodding in agreement.

"_And it's our job to find out," _Miss Martian turned to Batgirl and Red Riding Hood, "_Batgirl, you take the North hangar, I'll take the South, Bee you take the middle, Red takes West,"_ Wonder Girl and Snow Wolfs smiles both fell, realizing there was no hanger for them. "_Wonder Girl and Snow, hold position," _

"_What?!" _Wonder Girl exclaimed "_Wait. Why can't we go in?"_

"_Because you're Wonder Girl,"_ Bumblebee tried to explain "_Not Stealth Girl,"_

"_Same goes for you, Snow,"_ Red Riding Hood tried to explain to her protege "_You still can't jump me yet nor do you have the best tip toes, so it's not exactly great to put you in. Sorry,"_

"_Seriously? I can't totally do this!" _Snow argued, _Great _She thought quietly _My first real mission with my mentor and I get put on the bleachers._

"_We can do this!"_ Wonder Girl pleaded

"_No one's knocking your guys' enthusiasm," _Batgirl tried to make them feel better "_And if we were in a firefight, there's no one I'd rather have beside me but-"_

"_We're trying to avoid a fight," _Miss Martian spoke up, "_And we need lookouts." _The younger girls looked away, pouting slightly.

"_Use the physic link _only_," _Red instructed "_The Bialyans have the tech to intercept our radios. Anything goes wrong, we scatter and meet at the rendezvous point. Clear?"_

"_Clear," _Bee and Batgirl chorused together. The older heroes looked over at the young girls, who both hadn't answered

"_Fine," _Snow Wolf answered

Wonder Girl sighed heavily "Clear." She gasped loudly, realizing she had spoken out loud, and corrected herself, "_I mean clear,"_

Though, by the time she had answered, the other three girls had been gone, leaving Snow Wolf and Wonder Girl.

Looking through the binoculars, the girls watched Red Riding Hood slice the rim of an air vent and hop into hers and then saw Batgirl do the same with her vent.

"I could've done that." Wonder Girl grumbled, though she would have probably made more noise.

"Same" Snow muttered. It didn't seem too hard to the girls, but it actually was.

Suddenly, a roar of an engine was heard from the left side of the base, coming in from the desert. Both looked through our binoculars at the truck.

Snow Wolf let out a silent gasp as she watched who came out. Mammoth, Shimmer, Devastation, and Icicle Jr. And from the passengers seat...out came Psimon.

"Uh oh."

"Isn't he supposed to be catatonic?!" Snow Wolf whispered "What do we do?"

"Well radio's not safe and now the psychic links a no go!" Wonder Girl reported, "Guess we gotta warn the others the hard way."

"Guess we gotta prove ourselves," Snow Wolf smirked slightly. She always felt like Red Riding Hood treated her more like she was a baby she was watching, rather than her protege, her equal.

They took to the skies, well Wonder Girl had to carry Snow Wolf, and flew over to the north hangar, the one we knew Miss Martian was in. Landing quietly on the room, Wonder Girl pulled off the cover to the vent and slowly came in.

They quickly spotted Miss Martian's camo and raced towards her. Miss Martian jumped slightly when Cassie had grabbed her, but relaxed when she saw it was the girls..

Snow Wolf tried to explain what was going on, but Miss Martian just became confused until Wonder Girl and Snow pointed outside at Psimon.

"I've shut down our psychic link," Miss Martian reported, "But we need to alert the others. Wonder Girl, warn Bumblebee. Snow, warn Red. I'll warn Batgirl." The girls nodded, "Meet back at the rendezvous ASAP." They were about to run off, but Miss Martian grabbed their shoulders and gave them a smile "Hey, you two did good,"

The girls smiled at eachother, before breaking off and going their separate ways.

Climbing back up the vent, Snow Wolf made her way outside and smiled the whole way, but everything suddenly turned south as she prepared to jump across the roof to where Red Riding Hood was.

Out of no where, Mammoth came flying at her, knocking her to the ground, and then pinning her down. Groaned, she opened her eyes and saw Cassie a few feet away, was also being pin down.

"Sound the alert!" Devastation yelled "Lock it down!"

_Well, we sucked balls… _Snow Wolf thought silently

Wonder Girl struggled under Devastation's grip. "And who the hell are you?" Devastation smirked, "_Wonder baby?_ Wonder brat? The Blonde Wonder?" She glanced over at me as she continued to taunt us, "And same goes for you, Blondie. Trying to be some sort of wolf girl? Or trying to be the next, what's her name? Oh yeah, Red Riding Hood," Snow Wolf growled and struggled under Mammoths grip.

"Devastation! Mammoth!" A voice called out, "What's going on?" Icicle Jr. ran towards Devastation, "Who are they?" He exclaimed, pointing to Wonder Girl and Snow Wolf

"Their less than forth-coming on that point Jr." Devastation drawled. _Huh? What's that mean? _Audrey thought "But I'm betting they're not here alone."

Icicle Jr. stepped forward and held up his arm as he prepared to freeze the two blondes, but he didn't get the chance.

With a growl, Wonder Girl flew up into the air, with Devastation on her back, then throwing her down. Wonder Girl then threw her lasso at Mammoth, throwing him off of Snow Wolf who delivered a swift kick to Jr., before having Cassie pick her up and fly off.

"Stop them!"

Wonder Girl slowed down a bit and with a clank, she redirected a bullet with her bracelets.

The bullet landed at Psimon's feet, which cause our pursuers to stop in their tracks as we flew off towards the rendezvous point, meeting up with Miss Martian, but no Red Riding Hood, Batgirl, or Bumblebee

"It's been too long!" Wonder Girl paced about, "Something happened to Batgirl and Bee!"

"It's all our fault for getting spotted!" Snow added

"Cassie, Audrey," Miss Martian tried to calm the,, "You two need to calm down. Every mission takes an unexpected turn. We recover and adapt. That's rule one." She placed a hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Sounds about right."

"Bee!" The girl exclaimed as their black and yellow friend flew towards them.

"You're alive!" Wonder Girl jumped about excitedly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Bee with her usual sassy tone.

"Have you seen Batgirl or Red?" Miss Martian asked.

"Captured," Bee answered, "So we have to go now. I'll brief you three on the way. I have a plan."

Due to Bumblebee's big plan, Wonder Girl and Snow Wolf were waiting for the cue. Bumblebee was getting Batgirl and Red Riding Hood waken up and uncaptured, while Miss Martian was making sure a certain psychic didn't try to interfere. The younger girls were backup for anything went wrong, though they didn't mind.

"_Alpha,_" Batgirl's said through her comm,_"A little help?"_

"_A certain big and ugly is trying to kill me!" _Red Riding Hoods; voice broke through "_Oh wait, that's always happening,"_

Wonder Girl grabbed onto the hanger doors and ripped them open, allowing them crash to the canyon floor below.

Wonder Girl dropped Snow Wolf onto the hanger and then ripped Devastation pff Batgirl.

"Devastation!" Wonder Girl cried as she flew forward, landing a nice punch on Devastation's jaw. "Snow, might wanna help Red,"

Snow turned her attention to Red Riding Hood, who delivered a roundhouse kick to Mammoth's face and he went flying backwards.

"Do you really think you stand a chance, Blondie?" Devastation called out to Wonder Girl as she walked towards her, "I've gone toe-to-toe with the _actual _Wonder Woman!"

Snow Wolf stood next to her mentor "REady when you are,"

"Okay...now!"

As Mammoth charged, the two wolf girls raced towards him as well. About three feet away, both shifted into wolves, slamming against Mammoth and hearing him halfway of the plane.

Wonder Girl sent Devastation flying into Mammoth, so they went tumbling off together.

The two girls ran for the others, keeping their footing steady.

"_Yes! We did it!" _Wonder Girl exclaimed

The plane began to lift off the ground as it neared the end of the runway, going off into the canyon. It had just for lifted, and then...it exploded, leaving the plane with one wing. The other made contact with the wall and it was quickly destroyed, leaving them all on a wingless plane. Then, the plane began to skid down the cliff.

Wonder Girl flew ahead of us and tried to catch the plane, while Red Riding Hood and Snow Wolf had stabbed their claws into the plane, making sure they wouldn't fly off. Still, even with Miss Martian's telekinesis wasn't enough to stop the plane.

"It's… too… heavy…" Wonder Girl groaned, struggling with the plane's weight.

"For me too." Miss Martian agreed, "Time for plan B!"

Suddenly, the bioship flew out of the air and latched onto the plane. The plane was pulled up and flew into the night sky

"Woohoo! Yes!" Wonder Girl cheered from the font of the plane.

"Hallelujah!" Snow Wolf smiled widely "WE DID IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**FEBRUARY 20, 03:24 EST**

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the mind of his doctors and nurses." Nightwing explained "They've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months. I'm sorry."

"It had to happen eventually." Miss Martian said.

"So? No sign of any alien tech?" Nightwing asked.

"None." Bumblebee answered, "Though what we found was strange enough."

"It was clear in Shimmer's mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle man delivering

abducted humans to an… _unknown_ partner." Miss Martian stated

"We questioned all the abductees. Most were runaways. _All _were kidnapped after the destruction of Melina Island and the Kroloteans." Batgirl added

"So, if the Bialyans weren't kidnapping humans for the Krolotean's, then who is this partner?" Nightwing questions

"Bigger question; what the hell does the Light's _partner_ want with a bunch of kids," Red Riding Hood crossed her arms

"More unanswered questions," Cassie clenched her fist

"Great," Audrey muttered

"New questions keep the investigation going," Nightwing smiled at the two girls "You saved lives and you got eachother home safe, successful mission in my book. Good work Alpha,"

Batgirl and Red Riding Hood grabbed the girls and pulled them in for group hug.

When they pulled away, the others went to the showers while Scarlet pulled Audrey to the side.

"Aud, I just want to tell you, good work today," Scarlet smiled "We'd either be dead or captured if it wasn't for you and Cass,"

"Just doing my job," Audrey replied

"Also," Audrey looked up at her mentor "I don't think of you as less of me. You're my equal. That's what it means to be protege and be a mentor. You're not my sidekick anymore then I was Black Canaries. You're my sister and my teammate, don't forget that,"

Audrey smiled wide and hugged her mentor tightly "Thanks Scar!"

Scarlet watched as she ran off to the showers, before turning to Dick "Any word about the unknown partner from you know who?"

He shook his head "No, but the information from today proves that they're advances are growing bigger,"

A grim look placed itself on her face "And hella more dangerous for our team,"


	5. Chapter 6: L-O-V-E

**IT'S HAPPENING!**

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**FEBRUARY 22, 12:34 EST**

Cassie and Audrey stood in the caves kitchen, trying to bake cookies.

"Is it suppose to be that chunky?"

"I...don't know," Audrey answered her best friend "Maybe? We are making…" She peered over the bowl "Chocolate chip cookies?"

Cassie sighed "Sugar cookies. I think we added too much flower,"

"Yeah, definitely...should we add more milk?" Audrey asked, taking out the milk and pouring it into the bowl as Cassie mixed it till it became a bit more liquidy.

"Shall we?" Cassie said as they made balls of dough and put it them on a non-stick baking pan.

"We shall," They popped it in the oven for half an hour "Hopefully, they won't be too disastrous,"

"So, have you talked to Jaime?" Cassie asked, a knowing smirk on her face

Audrey sighed "No, not since Valentines,"

Cassie gasped "Seriously?! But he-"

"How am I suppose to react?! He kissed me!" Audrey exclaimed

"So, you like him don't you?" Cassie asked

"Well...Yeah, I guess I do,"

"Then go get him girl! Catch yourself a studly Spanish boy!"

Audrey rolled her brown eyes "Sure, whatever,"

"What's smells funny?" The two turned around to see Gar and Jaime.

Both blondes eyes widened "What?!" Opening the oven quickly, the saw the cookies were bubbling and steaming "Oh shit!"

"So much for our cookies," Audrey muttered

"Yeah, I think they died," Cassie said

"And didn't go to heaven," Audrey added

"So...um...how've you been Aud?" Jaime asked. This had been the first the first time they _actually_ talked since Valentines.

"Uh, fine, you?" She asked

"...Fine, fine,"

There was an awkward silence between them all until Cassie spoke up "Hey, Gar, help me, um, take the trash out,"

"But we already-"

She cut him off, grabbing him by his collar "C'mon Garfield,"

Once again, a silence filled the room "Look, Jaime, about Valentines, I-"

Audrey was cut off by Jaime placing his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. It took her a while to process what was happening, but soon, her eyes fluttered shut and she intertwined her fingers in his hair. Pure bliss was all she felt.

Finally they pulled away "Look, Audrey. I really like you, as in, love like you. I don't' know if you feel the same but-"

Audrey cut him off "I do like you Jaime! I...feel the same...I love you,"

Jaime smiled before hugging her, picking her up and twirling her around "_Gracias, mi amor! Gracias, mi amor!_"

Audrey couldn't help, but laugh "Put me down!" He did as she commanded "So, since we both feel the same, does that mean...you're my boyfriend?"

Jaime nodded "I guess so,"

Audrey smiled and pecked his lips "Guess so…"

"Okay! I didn't need to see that!" The two turn to see Garfield with Cassie

Cassie playfully shoved him and then rushed over to the new couple, picking them up with a gigantic bear hug "You confessed your feelings! Yay!"

The two laugh and Jaime kissed Audreys cheek "Yeah, we are. And I'm never letting her go,"


	6. Chapter 7: Blood of the Future

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE I'M A HAPPY GIRL TODAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**FEBRUARY 28, 2056, 10:05 EST**

"How's it coming?" A bald man wearing an orange jumpsuit asked a ginger boy who was working on a strange machine.

"Almost finished," The boy answered

"Wish I could go along,"

"Sorry," The boy said "Only seats one," He finished screwing the the finale screw

"You understand a trip to the past will fry the machines circuits?" The elder man asked "This is a one way ticket,"

"Does this, look like a future returning to?" He closed the small panel "Well, I better get in character, Neutron," He zoomed away in was back in a flash, wearing a white and red jumpsuit with goggles

"Please," The man, Neutron, begged "Don't use that name. I was Neutron for too many years, through too much destruction. Curing me and saving Flash's life, that's only beginning,"

The boy nodded "I know, Nathaniel. Big mission, lots to do, better get to it,"

"Not without this," Both turned to see a girl around the boys age. Her hair was scarlet red with an ebony streak on her bang, pulled up into a ponytail high on her head. Her eyes were two different colors, one silver, one teal. Skin was pale, almost as white as snow. she was undoubtedly beautiful for a girl of thirteen years, but the scar on her right eye, that cut from the end of her eye down, seemed to throw everything off "Catch," She threw the boy a small blue orb "You'll need it to cure him,"

He nodded at her "Go it,"

"And Bart?"

"Yeah? What is it-" He was cut off by her placing her lips onto his. the kiss was short, but it meant something passionate to the two.

"Find your way back to me,"

He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips "I will, I will come back to you. I promise you...Scarlet,"

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**FEBRUARY 28, 2016, 10:07 EST**

"Decryption completed. Translation, completed," The computer announced and Red Riding Hood and Nightwing went through the files.

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin asked the two leaders of the Team.

"What Krolotean intel?" Beast Boy questioned

"The Krolotean intel M'gann and J'onn recovered from Malina Island before it was destroyed," Red Riding Hood stated, as she typed, purely focused on screen.

"Ah, noted," Scarlet giggled at the green boy

"Apparently, the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as...guinea pigs. They were looking for something, something inside us," Nightwing continued on

"What?" Robin asked

"Tam net angliyskoye slovo dlya nego. Blizhayshaya perevod...meta gen," The boys gave Scarlet strange looks, before she realized she had spoken in Russian "I said there's no English translation for it. Nearest one is Meta-Gene,"

"What's a Meta-Gene?" Robin asked

Beat Boy nudged him playfully "Never Meta-Gene I didn't like," Scarlet smiled at the boys silly joke.

"Warning: Unknown Energy Impulse Detected," The computer announced, making them all stand in shock for moment, before taking fighting position. The computer rang that warning over and over. A ball of lightning formed in the room, making them all back up and stand ready. When the lightning disappeared, a large machine dropped down.

"Stand ready," Nightwing said, taking out his eskrima

Red smirked and allowed her claws to grow out "Weren't we already doing?"

The door opened to reveal...A kid? "Ta-da!" He exclaimed, making Scarlet really confused. _Who? What? Where?!...What the hell?!_

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" The computer said, over and over again. _No shit sherlock_ Scarlet thought as she studied the ginger boy in the white and red jumpsuit.

"Computer; Lock down Cave," Nightwing ordered

"Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse," Gar stating.

"Impulse?" The kid questioned "That's so crash! Catchy, dramatic one word," Suddenly, at speed that could match Flash, he began to zoomaround the four heroes "Like Nightwing, and Robin, and Beast Boy, and Red Riding Hood. 'Cept that's two and three words. Blue Beetle's two words! Hey! Is he here to?! Never mind, _Impulse_, can find that out for himself," Once again, he zoomed off, leaving a _very_ confused Scarlet.

"You two, take him down. Now!" Nightwing ordered, then turning to Scarlet "We're crash?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Hey, don't look at me. Not a Russian word," From down the halls, she heard grunts and sounds of defeat, numerous small and quick footsteps followed "He's coming back, I kick, you punch," As the footsteps got quicker, the boy suddenly appeared

"Can't catch me that-" He was cut off by Scarlet delivering a roundhouse kick to his abdomen, knocking him into Dick, who delivered a hard punch, fully knocking him to the ground. After such, Nightwing placed handcuffs on both his feet and ankles.

"Now _that_, was crash," Dick said

"For you maybe," The obvious speedster mumbled "Me, I'm totally feeling the mode,"

"You're a tourist...from the future?" Robin was still trying to process what 'Impulse' said.

Scarlet rubbed her temples "I've seen split universes, mind control, and voodoo, this is new one,"

"Why so surprised?" Impulse asked, beaming at the heroes "Half the meat from comic-con is from my era,"

"Not needed and not believed information," Red Riding Hood stated

"Look, look, guys," Impulse's fast talking made Scarlet get an even bigger headache "We should all be friends! I'm really one of you guys! Names Bart Allen. Ya know, grandson of Barry Allen? The Flash?"

Now, her head was spinning "They don't even have kids!"

"Noted," Beast Boy replied, flicking his tail "Not believed, but noted,"

"What's not to believe?" Impulse frowned "I've clearly got Flash's speed, is amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't wait to meet him! Y'know, back when he was in his prime,"

"He's got both Barry and Wally's cocky attitude, that's for sure," Red Riding Hood mumbled

"Well Bart," Nightwing entered the room with a glass of water in hand "Coming all the way from the future, you must've looked up quite a thirst,"

_Why do I have the feeling he's got something up his sleeve? _Scarlet thought, studying the glass for any signs.

"Thanks!" Bart exclaimed as Nightwing held the water glass for him, noting that he was handcuffed. Suddenly, he stopped "Oh ah! You're trying to get a DNA sample! You need my spit!" Bart spit into the glass with emphasis "Ah, that's such a Dick Grayson thing to do,"

Everyone's eyes went wide from this.

"How did-?!" Nightwing didn't need to finish his sentence for everyone to know what he mean.

"See! I know stuff only a future boy would know!" His gaze moved around to all of the heroes "Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Scarlet Nguyen, Garfield Logan."

"You're names... _Tim_? And yours is _Dick_," Beast Boy cowered slightly as he spoke the name, which Nightwing glared at him for.

"Ooops!" Bart smiled sheepishly "Spoilers! The secret identity thing is so retro. I mean, you can call me Impulse~ or Bart, or Bart All, or Bart Impulse All. It's all crash!"

Scarlet glared at the speedster, making him shrink back "You talk too much, let me fix that," She made a lounge for the boy, but Nightwing held her back, otherwise Bart would be chopped liver.

Bart laughed nervously "Just like my Scarlet! I can see her fiery attitude wasn't from her moms side,"

Scarlet and Dick's eyes widened slightly "Your Scarlet?"

Bart smiled wide "Scarlet Artemis Grayson! You and Dicks granddaughter! I have to remember to bring back photos for her, she really wanted to see what you looked like when you were both-"

Red Riding Hood cut him off "I'm not even pregnant!"

"I know, but you will be!" Red felt really dizzy

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?" Robin asked "Could he really be from the future?"

Beast Boy got up in Impulses face "Tell us something we don't know, _yet_! When do I become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB. Never was the best history student," Impulse admitted "Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream. We do that, we're all feeling the mode,"

"And the mode would be...bad?" Garfield asked, as confused as the others.

"Doesn't get any worse," Impulse replied "Always better to crash the mode,"

"Uh...noted?" Beast Boy was confused while Red Riding Hood was going through mini shock.

_Recognized, Malcolm Duncan_

"Oh! Sounds like a door opening somewhere...and that's my cue," Suddenly, Impulse began to vibrate and he was out of the cuffs and gone," Beast Boy made a grab for him "Bye bye!"

"Shit," Nightwing and Red muttered

"Hi Mal! Bye Mal!" Once again, he zoomed off.

"Don't worry!" Beast Boy exclaimed "The Peregrine Falcon is the worlds fastest burd, we won't get away," And wit that, he morphed and was flying off.

"Doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Robin asked

"Nope," Nightwing replied quickly, pulling up a computer screen "Impulse is too fast, but at last we can track him,"

"You planted a trace? It'll fall off at his speed,"

"It won't, he drank it," Usually, Scarlet would say a feisty comment about him being cocky, but she was still frozen.

"Sub-containing-micro tracker in the water, nice," Robin complemented

"Thanks. He's making a beeline for Central City," He immediately pulled out his phone, he knew who to call "Hey, need your help..." After calling Wally, he called Flash to notify him, who said that the new ginger had just arrived.

"Scarlet, you okay?" Robin asked, looking over the frozen nineteen year old.

"Ye-yeah, fine," She shook her head "I need some air, the other room,"

Quickly, the girl made her way into the kitchen, where she placed her whole entire head under the faucet. _No shitting way. Not true. Really? I just...Oh dear lord...That means in a five year span...Oh hell._

"Scar?" She picked her wet head up and saw her boyfriend, standing their with his arms crossed. "You okay,"

"Fine, just fine," She grabbed clean towel from below the sink and dried her wet face and head "Just, little freaked from seeing a guy from the future,"

Dick narrowed his eyes at her. He had dated her for five years, he knew when something was bothering her "Scar...C'mon, you can tell me," He raised his hand to put it on her shoulder, but she took a few steps back.

"Dick...I just found out, from a kid from the future, that I am going to probably have a kid, with you, in the space of roughly five years,"

"What's with that? I thought this is what you wanted? You said that after all of this you to settle and-"

She cut her boyfriend off "This is what I want, but you understand, this is a lot for me to process. I am going to become pregnant sometime...that's big for me,"

"It's big for me too, Scar-"

"You don't get it. You're a guy, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Scarlet sighed "I just...need time to figure this out. After all, having a baby isn't the easiest thing on the planet,"

Dick nodded "I know, I know, but I'm here for you. That's what it means to be in a relationship," He placed a kiss to her damp head "If you need some breathing room, I'll give it to you,"

Scarlet flashed him a small smile "Thanks, Dick. Thank you,"

* * *

><p><strong>DAKOTA CITY<strong>

**FEBRUARY 28, 2016, 12:35 EST**

"Are you sure you wanna go see this movie?" Jaime asked his new girlfriend, Audrey, as the walked to the movie theater downtown.

Audrey rolled her eyes "For the hundredth time! I want to see the movie! It's scary! I want to see!"

"I thought girls weren't suppose to like scary movie,"

The blonde snorted "Yeah, they're also not supposed to be able to grow claws and turn into a freakin wolf,"

Jaime laughed lightly and pulled her close "One thing good about this, when you get scared, you get to cling to me,"

"Yeah right! That's hilarious!" Audrey said dramatically as Jaime purchased the two tickets for the Saw, movie fest.

"Seven movies, yeah! All with gore!"

"Sometimes...you scare me,"

"But…" Audrey placed a passionate kiss on his lips "You love the same,"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**FEBRUARY 28, 7:56 EST**

"Impulses DNA matches up with both yours and Iris's, Barry," Nightwing stated "And this _thing_, is giving off both Zeta and Cronatron radiation,"

"Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect radiating off a time machine," Wally said, looking over at Barry.

"Which means you're exactly who you say you are," Flash said with a small smile. For some reason, Scarlet wished he was lying.

"Ha!" Impulse exclaimed "Told ya! Well, it's been crash! But the future awaits! I gotta run! Haha! See what I did there? With the run?" Everyone in the cave sighed. _Geez, even worse than Wally_ Scar thought. "As for you, Gramps,"

"Bart, thanks for coming," Barry smiled down at him "I look forward to...meeting you again for the first time, and watching you grow up,"

"That...will be crash," Bart smiled up at him, then give him a big hug before hopping back into his machine "So long!"

Everyone expected a large flash of some sort, but nothing big happened.

"Maybe he's traveling forward, one second at a time?" Beast Boy out out, just as the door of the time machine kicked open to reveal an upset Impulse.

"It's not working! The whole thing's fried!" He kicked the machine

"Can you fix it?" Barry asked

"I'm a tourist, not a chronal expert. Look at me! I'm trapped in the stupid past! Ugh! I'm _so_ moded!"

Scarlet studied him carefully, she knew he was faking his emotions. _Something is definitely off about him...and why do I have a feeling that we may have some issues now that he's here._


	7. Chapter 7: Disaster

**ALL OF YOU WATCH LEGION OF SUPERHEROES! I WILL BE DOING A LEGION FANFIC WHEN I FINISH THIS ONE!**

**SCARLET'S POV**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**MARCH 19, 11:42 EDT **

"They're both gonna wind up our responsibility, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily," Nightwing answered Mal, turning to face us as we looked over the images of Impulse and the original Roy Harper. I still couldn't believe that Jade and Roy found him! Only question; how big of a pain is original Roy gonna be? "Bart, Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City. Roy, the original Speedy, is recuperating at the Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Both Arrows Green and Red are watching over him,"

"Uh huh," Mal said sarcastically "They're both gonna be our responsibility,"

"Doesn't everything?" Conner asked

I groaned "I really hope the original Roy won't be as big of a pain in the ass and the one we had to deal with five years ago,"

Conner rolled his eyes playfully before changing our topic "So, where are we on identifying the Lights new partner?"

Both Nightwing and I sighed "No progress,"

Suddenly, M'gann's giggles filled the room, causing our attention to shift to the nesting couple.

"La'gann, don't eat so fast," I think I'm gonna hurl.

La'gaan continued to stuff his mouth "I can't help it, Angelfish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough, but making them into little cakes," He continued to stuff his face, making me immediately not like crab cakes.

"You're gonna choke,"

"If only," Conner mumbled and I nodded in agreement. La'gaan had been a flirtatious pain in my ass since the day he came to the surface.

She took the food from the plate and held it for him "Allow me,"

With an exaggerated bite, he shoved it down his throat "If that's not true love, I don't know what is, _chum_,"

Time for me to be sassy "Well, several varieties of things can be identified as true love. For starters, sex can be-"

"Okay! We're done with that!" Dick cut me off, placing a hand over my mouth.

Conner merely glared at the couple and began to stomp off "Call me when it's time for the briefing,"

Just as he did, the computer announced

_Recognized; Artemis: B-Zero-Nine_

"Time for the briefing," Nightwing said smugly as my cousin walked into the Cave.

"Artemis!" M'gann and I exclaimed racing over to her, giving her a bone crushing mini group hug.

A laugh escaped her lips as she returned the hug "Hi M'gann! Hi Scar!"

M'gann looked over at Artemis as we broke from our huge, "How's Wally?"

"Y'know, Wally." Artemis laughed, making the two of us chime in with her.

"He'll never change," I giggled as the boys walked over to greet my cousin.

"Welcome back girl," Mal greeted,

"Hey Mal!" Artemis smiled.

"We have so missed you around here!" Connor actually smiled.

"Connor!" Arty exclaimed happily

"Looks like the band's back together," I said, with a smile, making the others laugh in agreement.

La'gaan came up from behind and wrapped his arm around M'gann's shoulder, "I relish this opportunity to fight beside you archer," Uh…No comment...

Artemis didn't really know how to respond "Uhm… Thanks La'gaan?"

"Okay Gamma Squad, listen up," We all turned towards Dick, "The mission is Cape Canaveral, covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the _idea_ of aliens and will do _anything_ to scrub this launch,"

Miss Martian immediately found her shoes very interesting, making me frown with Arty. Artemis placed a comforting hand on Miss Martian's shoulder, "But that's why I came back, because not all of us feel that way." M'gann gave a smile

"So why are you going?" Mal asked Nightwing.

"Let's just say that after running this Team for a year," Nightwing smiled widely "I'm peckish for a little action."

I tried very hard not to do anything stupid that would give away what was about to happen. I couldn't believe I was doing this. The others didn't know why Arty _really_ came back.

**CANAVERAL**

**APRIL 19, 20:59 EDT**

I looked around the launch site, my eye straining for any suspicious activity that could happen. Suspicious people, out of place things, the usual.

I sighed heavily and shifted my gaze to the sunset. Normally, I would've found it romantic and beautiful, even if I was on a mission, but this mission made me nervous. What we were about to do made me shake.

"If nothing else," Artemis commented "We have a nice view?"

Dick merely nodded before taking into him com "Miss M, link us up,"

A familiar push rushed into my head "_Link established,"_

"_Good. Begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter,"_

"_Hey boss one and two,"_ Lagoon Boy spoke up, "_I'd be happy to join my Angelfish on that assignment?"_

"_Negative Lagoon Boy,"_ I answered, already annoyed "_You're right where I need you. Giving us maximum coverage, in the water, on land, and in the air. In case there's any attempt at sabotage,"_

There was a thick silence between the three of us Gotham graduates, before Nightwing spoke up "I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now, but it is nice to have you back"

"We missed you, cuz. Team hasn't been the same since you and the 'Wallman' left," I said

Artemis smiled "It's nice to be back," She pulled out her bow, "I didn't realize how much I'd been missing it," She held her bow up as she drew it back, "Which is pretty much exactly what Wally's afraid of. He's worried the rush that comes with the mask, will get it's hooks in, and, I won't give it up until my dying day,"

"I know exactly what you mean." Nightwing smiled softly.

I laughed without humor "Let's face it, we all signed our cause death the first time we joined this crazy roller coaster,"

"Every wonder what it would be like, if we didn't chose this path?" Artemis asked

I scoffed and shook my head, turning back to the launch site "Never,"

Lagoon's Boys voice rang in my head, making me inwardly groan. "_Whoa. Heads up minnows, we got bad guys. Black Manta troopers. They're protecting some kind of… platform beneath the surface just off shore. I'm taking them down!"_

"_Belay that," _Nightwing ordered "_Wait for backup,"_

"_I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the _rookie _out," _Oh shit...

"_Rookie?"_ Here we go "_Neptune's Beard! I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!"_

"_Lagoon Boy! Stand down!"_

"_Sorry, you're breaking up. Chrr chrrt." _I _really_ hate this guy

"_There's no _static _on the physic link!"_ Nightwing said, gritting his teeth.

I punched the nearest thing, which was one of the support beams "I _really_ want to kill him,"

"Company." Artemis stated as I saw about a dozen Black Manta troopers made their way to the shore.

Artemis quickly shot an arrow creating a line for us to zip down. Of course it became more dangerous when the dumb troopers decided to shoot at us. Not nice.

I rolled to the ground and quickly stood up, slamming myself against the wall.

"_Superboy, do you have that rebreather?" _Nightwing asked.

"_Negative. La'gaan forgot to restock,"_ Fish Boy is dead!

"_Then take the helm," _Nightwing ordered "_Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, we need cover fire down here,"_

"_Acknowledged," _Miss Martian replied, "_Bioship reconfigured for manual flight,"_

The ship soon began firing at the troopers, allowing us to have a little time for strategy.

"_That's our cue!'_ Artemis almost leap over the wall, but I caught her leg, pulling her down just a shot hit was fired where she once was.

"_I know you're rusty, but are you trying to get yourself killed?" _I glared at my boyfriend for a second, not happy with what he had said. I don't need her _actually _dying

As we peered over the wall for a moment, before crouching behind the wall once again. We noted that we didn't have a window of opportunity. If we tried anything, our heads would be taken off.

"_We're on the wrong side of this wall," _Artemis pointed out.

"_No shit sherlock,"_ I mumbled

"_Superboy," _Dick didn't need to say anything.

"_On it,"_

There was a bright explosion above us as the bioship shot a missile down. But then, a loud warning siren wailed and I jumped a bit. That scared me a bit.

The rocket began to let off steam, signalling it was beginning take off. We just needed to get two things done; make sure he rocket doesn't get destroyed and make sure our 'other plan' goes right.

But...if the rocket was launching, doesn't that mean that it lets off fire...HUMANS ARE FAMILABLE!

Turning our heads, we saw the warning sign.

"**WARNING: EXTREME FIRE DANGER. BLAST AREA."**

Artemis had a look of panic, "_We are _really _on the wrong side of this wall!"_

"_Okay, I've know we've had bad luck in the past, but this tops it all!" _I exclaimed

The sound of another missile exploding reached my ears. The explosion let off a brightness that made the troopers shield their eyes….well, helmets.

"_The trooper's helmets!"_ Artemis pulled out an arrow "_Designed to enhance vision underwater, right?" _Shooting it upward, it sailed in the sky before letting out a bright light. This was our opportunity. The troopers all flinched and looked down.

"_Move!"_ We hoped over the wall and into safety. Well...I wouldn't call this safe, but it's better than getting turned into Smoked Scarlet.

Racing to the sand beach, I connected my fist to the nearest troopers helmet, breaking it on impact and knocking it out.

Two troopers came charging. Big mistake. Backflipping, I connected my foot with the one on the rights helmet and delivered a spinning back kick to the next

From behind me, I heard the running of footsteps. Bracing myself, I prepared for an attack that never came. With a loud 'umpf', the trooper was down.

I turned to my boyfriend, poking his chest "_I can hold my own weight, mister,"_

Dick smirked "_What? Can't save my girlfriend?"_

Sighing, I turned back to fighting a trooper with...a gun pointed at me.

I smirked widely "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with guns," Just as he was about to pull the trigger, I flipped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and slamming him down, jabbing my claws into his suit.

Thats when I felt a little unsettled. Turning around, I saw a trooper coming at Arty with a knife and Nightwing rushing to help her, but she didn't need the help.

Kicking the trooper in the face, he fell to the ground and barely had time to get up before Artemis knocked an arrow and shot it in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"_What? I'm not _that _rusty," _I laughed lightly, but soon, Artemis's eyes widened, making us turn around to see... Kaldur. This was it...The moment I have been fearing since the beginning of the mission.

I barely registered the conversation between M'gann and Conner, I had my attention on what the next move was. Heart racing, palms sweating. I hadn't felt this way since the first time I...did something...in bed...with Nightwing...for the first time...GOD THIS IS AWKWARD!

"Kaldur!" Artemis cried, "You don't want to do this!"

"I believe I do!" Kaldur pulled out his water bearers, making the water form into a large serpent which slammed into the three of us. Spewing out sea water, I staggered up from my place on the ground, just in time to see a missle be launched at the rocket...thankfully...it was stopped by Artemis letting an arrow fly into it. Safe!

"No rust on me," Artemis smirked as I smiled. I don't think she could every be rusty.

"Artemis! Behind you!" Nightwing cried, jumping into action.

Kaldur raced towards Nightwing, his water bearers formed into hammers. Nightwing managed to dodge the first swing, but the second knocked him into the sand dunes. My turn…

I charged at Kaldur, delivering a high powered kick to his face, knocking him over slightly, but he quickly got up. Dodging the first swing of his reformed hammers, I had the same luck as my boyfriend...got thrown into sand dunes. It hurt, but not as much as what I was about to see.

Artemis braced herself for the fight as her bow was knocked out of her hands. She aimed a punch for him, but he knocked her hand to the side before thrusting one of his water bearers into her abdomen.

"Welcome back."

"Artemis!" Nightwing and I shrieked as she stumbled backwards, clutching her abdomen. We immediately got up and rushed to her.

"I got you," Nightwing said as he laid Artemis down, "Hang on." I supported her head and quickly slipped a small shot into her neck, making her eyes slowly close from the effect of the drug I had given her.

"Move out," Kaldur ordered as I looked up at him "The mission is a failure." Failure. Right…

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang in my ears. Looking up with wide eyes, I saw the rocket had exploded...but how?! We destroyed the explosion

"We are done here." Kaldur glanced at us, giving me a small nod that was barely noticeable, before he returned to the sea…

I turned back to Nightwing, who was doing CPR on Artemis. Hearing loud gasps, I saw M'gann and Conner had made there way to the beach.

"I-I don't hear her heartbeat." Connor said, voice filled with sadness and shock. The looks on there face made me inwardly cry out...I didn't want to cause them this pain…

"28, 29, 30." Nightwing said before he pressed his mouth to Artemis', still not getting a reaction. Finally, he leaned back with a distraught look on his face "She's dead,"

I allowed a tear to trickle down my face as I tried to keep my emotions in check...This would hurt the Team so much, they would never forgive us for this...We will have made them think we lost _our_ archer, _our_ blondie. The Team would believe we had lost her, she would never come back...but thinking about it now...we could still lose her. If one thing tips _them_ off...my cousin is dead.

**AUDREY'S POV**

My body was racked with sobs as I buried my face in my hands. We lost Artemis. She was murdered...by him! That traitor! Whenever I thought of her death, it made me go into a whirlwind of being sad then angry.

When I first came to the Team and was extremely nervous, she and Scarlet helped me to feel welcomed. Loved. And now, she was gone.

Jaime rubbed my back, tears trickling down his eyes as well, landing on my hair. I still can't believe this happened. Kaldur was once the leader of this Team! A friend! A comrade! And he killed Arteis! ANy respect I had for him, way deep down, is now completely gone.

"We'll find La'gaan, _and_ Aqualad." Connor's voice broke through the sobs the Team shared.

"No doubt," Mal agreed, "Where's Nightwing and Red Riding Hood? They should be here,"

"...They went to tell Wally,"

**SCARLET'S POV**

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**MARCH 20, 04:00 EDT**

"We'll laugh about this someday," Nightwing murmured and I looked up at the photo he had pulled up. It was the first day we had met. That stupid photo he had forced Artemis and I into.

"I can't believe you still have that...brings back old memories," I sighed and leaned my head against the crates "Easier times,"

Before Nightwing could respond, there was a shuffling sound, making both of us stand on edge. Nightwing closed his holo-glove "Wally?"

"No," A voice called out from behind us. I jumped slightly, before turning around to see Kaldur

Shortly after, Wally made an appearance and soon, Artemis did as well. She pushed down her hood, showing off her face.

"I take it our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked

"Almost _too_ successful," Nightwing responded, "The Team and the League are in mourning."

"They may _never_ forgive us," I said, my gaze down casted.

Kaldur glanced around at us, "And still only we five know the secret?"

I nodded "Yeah. This one and the one about you being under deep cover with Manta since leaving the Team,"

"How'd it go on that end?" Nightwing asked

"Successful as well," Kaldur answered, "I've proved my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light. And their unknown partner."

"Not without costs Kaldur," Nightwing sighed. He was stressed "The com-sat and La'gaan _definitely _wasn't supposed to be captured."

"It was the only way to save his life _and_ maintain my cover."

I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "We're not blaming you. We know you've been forced to make _impossible decisions_. Having to break up with Jen and choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Melina Island..."

"Or saving my friends." Kaldur finished, "And I _will_ find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So what now?" Artemis held Wally's hand tightly.

Nightwing pulled out a necklace. Nothing big and bad, just a black choker with a yellow tear drop gem dangling from it, sorta like mine. He stepped forward and clasped it around Artemis' neck.

"Uh, dude, why'd you giving blind to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked

"Glamour charm. Courtesy of Arcane," Nightwing answered

"Physio-morphic spell I think. He said it backwards," I stated

Stepping back, we all saw that she looked...exactly the same

"Wow, you look...exactly the same," Wally said with a hint of confusion

"To the five of us and _only_ us." Nightwing responded "But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person."

"The more impressive trick is how you managed to get something so specific from Arcane," Artemis smirked, "Without revealing who or _what_ it was for."

I flipped my hair "I have my ways...blackmailing may or may not have something to do with it,"

"Blackmailing?" The four questioned

"Remember his sixteenth birthday party?" I asked before their eyes all widened at remember that horrific night.

"Evil, pure evil," Wally smiled slightly

"It is time," Kaldur said as Wally walked up to Arty and embraced her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"What could go wrong?" Artemis asked

Wally chuckled "Don't say that!" He brushed a lock of her hair away from her eye, before she turned to me.

Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered "Be careful, blondie,"

"Don't worry...I will be," She replied, returning the hug before I broke it.

I then turned to Kaldur, giving him a quick hug "I'm entrusting you with my cousin, she gets hurt, you get killed,"

Kaldur chuckled "Same old Scarlet,"

Kaldur and Artemis said their goodbyes before exiting the building and Nightwing led Wally and I to the top of the warehouse.

"We're through the hard part," Nightwing said as the sub carrying Artemis and Kaldur slipped under the surface, "They're in."

"Who are you kidding?" Wally said "It only get more dangerous from here,"

I clenched my fist and allowed a tear to slide down my face "We know Wally. This is the turning point..."

**WATCH ****LEGION OF SUPERHEROES** **AND COMMENT**


	8. Chapter 8: Bridal Shower

**LEGION OF SUPERHERO**

**WATCH IT**

**OR ELSE!**

**I changed some stuff for this episode btw.**

**Scarlets outfit - polyvore scarlet _season/set?i d=135019140**

**Audrey outfit - polyvore cgi/set?i d=137181584**

**SCARLETS POV **

**DAKOTA CITY**

**MARCH 21, 18:33 EDT**

"It's Conner's birthday today," M'gann, or Megan, sighed sadly "He's never had a birthday when I haven't thrown him a party,"

I decided to tread lightly "That's not really your job anymore, M'gann,"

"And with Kaldur holding La'gaan captive..." Her voice trailed off. This girl had serious boy trouble "I can't focus on parties,"

"Well," I threw my arm around her as we got to the entrance of Pedro's "You should be focusing on this one! Not everyday one of our best friends get married!"

M'gann smiled slightly before looking me over "How are you doing? I mean, about Artemis? Is Charlotte okay?"

Before I could answer, I was cut off by Karen announcing us as we walked towards them "Scar and Megan!"

We were immediately greeted with hellos and hugs. All the girls were there. Raquel, Karen, Dinah, Cassie, Barbara, Jenna (Who just came out for this event) and Audrey, who was seated next to Casey. And of course we can't forget the guest of honor, the lovely and _engaged_ Zatanna!

I wrapped my arms around Z's and gave her a tight hug "Happy bridal shower, Z!"

Zatanna smiled at the two of us before M'gann set the present down "Happy bridal shower, Zatanna!"

"Oh M'gann! You shouldn't have!" The ebony haired girl smiled wide

"Actually...it's from Artemis too," M'gann said, sitting down in her chair "We bought it together,"

A silence swept over the table and I felt the sadness, sadness I had forced. This stupid plan was causing everyone so much grief and pain.

Zatanna looked down at the present, a frown on her face, before looking up again to face all of us "What am I doing? Having a show? How can we celebrate so soon after-"

M'gann cut her off "Cause Artemis would want us to celebrate!"

I snorted "She's kick our ass's if we didn't!"

The other smiled before Jenna picked up her glass and held it out "To absent friends,"

"To absent friends," We all repeated, copying her action before sipping our drinks.

"And to the bride!" Audrey added, all of us repeating her words with happiness.

"You're getting married, girl!" Raquel quelaed

"I know!" Zatanna said with a grin

"If British Boy hurts you, call me and I'll straighten him out!" I proclaimed

"Happy wife, happy life!" Cassie shouted

"Couldn't agree more," Dinah smiled

"So, how are you and Oliver doin?" I asked Aunt Dinah, taking a bit of my sweet corn tomalito.

Dinah fiddled with her napkin "We're good, wish he'd hurry up already,"

"That's men for ya, don't know what they want till it's too late," Batabra said

"Or unless you give them a push," Audrey added

"Or a shove," Cassie chimed in, making us laugh

"What about you and Jaime?" Jenna asked. It was weird, hearing and seeing her in person. Every since Kaldur 'betrayed' the Team, she's been so isolated from the world, but now, since Kaldur 'killed' Artemis, she wants back in. She wants to go back to being Slasher. The reason mainly being Artemis's 'death'.

Everyone could see the obvious blush on the blonde's face "We're okay,"

Raquel had a smirk on her face "Okay, huh? Okay, well, warning, don't;t go to third base until you're at least seventeen!"

Audrey's face turned cherry red as we all laughed "Sh-shut up! We would never do that! At least not until we got married, I mean, if we get married, if we're together that long,"

I snorted "In a two years, you'll be going back on that. Trust me,"

"Yeah, she's speaking from experience,"

I nearly spit out my water from Zatanna's comment before firing back at her "Like you haven't done Chris!"

"So much for the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing," Cassie said with a smile

Next thing we knew, there was a shriek coming from the bank. We all turned to see ice spikes coming towards us that grew and grew, until there was a gigantic wall of ice that covered us all.

"Well then, Z, can we get a spell?" I asked, crossing my arms. Everyone was pretty angry, so much for our day off.

"Sure thing," Zatanna said "Brag su rof elttab!" The spell's blast was so large, it broke through the thick wall of ice that covered us.

Placing our hands on our hips, we all saw Captain Cold who was clearly shocked and scared.

"I'm completely doomed, aren't I?"

"One hundred percent," Raquel said, now posed as Rocket.

And with, we charged.

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**MARCH 21, 22:24 EDT**

I collapsed on my bed, sighing heavily. Right after we defeated Captain Cold (In less than one minute) I felt extremely sick and dizzy. I don't really know why...Food? Too much action after eating?

I was home alone, Dick would be back soon as he had texted, so I could do whatever I want for the moment. Like...puke...which I'm about to do.

Rushing into the bathroom, I allowed myself to empty whatever was in my stomach that made me feel so sick. Once I was done, I slowly sat up and flushed the toilet, sitting back down on the covered seat. Well that was weird…

Again, something weird happened. My phone buzzed and I quickly read what it said;

**PERIOD OVER BY TOMORROW!**

What the shit? I wasn't on my period! I had no signs of bleeding or anything! Unless...no way...that's not shitting possible. Not freaking possible…but…

Opening the cabinet, I got out the gag gift Barabara had gotten for me last year, a pregnancy test. Six minutes later, I was pacing around the bathroom, waiting for my results and praying for them to be negative.

With the beep of my phone, I grabbed the test and looked at the sign, then dropped it.

"Oh shit…"

**You better comment!**


	9. Chapter 9: Im sorry!

**I feel really bad. I haven't updated in a while and I'm actually putting this one hiatus. Sorta lost my inspiration to write it for a while.. Anywho, I promise I will update by December when I'm on winter break. See you all soon and love your support! I also was able to publish another story with my friends help, it's about the Avengers plus OC check it out! Bye Bye!**

**See you in a month or so!**

**NOW ON HIATUS**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**I'm back! HIYA! I'll be updating on Thursday after I wake up from surgery and back at home being pampered on by my parents. I'm getting kidney stones pulled out and don't have to go to school! Yay! Other quick little things happening in my life, I nearly punched a kid after he made a cat call at me, getting surgery, lost three pounds leaving me at 125 lbs and 5'5".**

* * *

><p><strong>EL PASO<strong>

**MARCH 23, 18:19 MDT**

"Well, how many guys get to say they have superhero girlfriends who come all the way from Dakota City to El Paso just to see them,"

"Not a lot," Audrey smiled, taking another bite of thick and gooey pizza "Zeta Tube's are the best thing in the world,"

"Second actually," Jaime said, setting down his pizza.

Audrey raised a brow "What's first?"

"This," He leaned in slightly and Audrey smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss that never came. Well, it would have happened if the door bell hadn't rung.

"Go fucking figure…" Audrey muttered as Jaime got open to check the back, the blonde trailing behind her boyfriend. Audrey had zeta all the way to El Paso, picked up a pizza, lied to her parents, and she was just blown off for a door. _Men…_ She thought as Jaime opened to reveal...Bart Allen. _Of course it's him._

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jaime asked in a whisper.

"Here to hang, chill, spend a little down time with my buddy Blue, the Beetle. You know, chilling," Bart spoke so fast, it hurt Audrey to listen.

"And put my secret ID at risk," Audrey coughed "Sorry, our,"

Bart then noticed the teenage girl who stood behind Jaime "Oh! Hey, Audrey! Are you two having a date?"

"Were," Audrey corrected with a grumble "Thanks for interrupting,"

"Welcome," Cue Audrey's face palm.

Jaime was silent until he spoke out of term "Overreacting won't help," Audrey then placed it together. The Scarab was talking to Jaime. _Everyone's in an interrupting mood, aren't they? _Audrey thought.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'll never get use to this so retro obsession with secret identities. I mean, what's the point of hiding how crash we are?"

Audrey growled at Bart, causing the speedster to shrink back Remind me why Scarlet's granddaughter likes you?" Bart stuck his tongue out at her.

"If you don't know, I can't explain it," Jaime pulled Audrey outside and closed the door behind them "Let's get out of here before someone spots us. You got your suit?"

Audrey nodded and Jaime's armor came on "Always,"

* * *

><p>"Here, watch this one," Blue used his canon and exploded a rock "Well?"<p>

Snow Wolf let out a heavy sigh. Her date with her boyfriend had now been replaced with a guys night out. Maybe she should've just gone home, but she didn't want to explain to her parents why she was home from her sleepover at a 'friends' house.

"Yawn," Impulse stretched out his arms "Really? That's the best you can do?"

Blue Beetle scoffed as did Snow "No," Blue destroyed a large boulder, making Audrey groan in annoyance. As much as she loved being friends with Bart Allen, she just wanted him to go "Top that, hermano,"

"You are such guys," Audrey started, whacking the both of them upside the head.

Impulse brushed her off "Not bad, not bad. Boulders feeling the mode, _but_ what I learned in the future, amigo, it's easier to destroy," He ran around for a split second "Then to create. Ta-da!"

Blue and Snow both gave him looks of confusion "You just shuffed rocks. How wonderful," Snow said, giving mock applause.

"Uh...cut out what exactly?" Blue asked after a brief silence.

Bart still stood looking like an idiot "Curve the attitude, get a little more altitude,"

Shrugging, Blue Beetle flew upwards with Snow Wolf's arms wrapped around his neck. Once they were a few yards off the ground, both of them smiled widely at the self portraits of Impulse made of rocks.

"Woah,"

"Impulse, by Impulse," Bart still had that cocky smile on his lips "Is that crash or what?"

"Crash, totally crash," Jaime answered just as Audrey's ear began to pick up something...footsteps?

Next thing they knew, the two were knocked out of the air by an unknown force. They were slammed into the ground, crushing both Snow's arm and Impulse's portraits.

"Ugh! I spent one point six seconds on that self portrait! It was my master piece," He said before ducking a kick by a ninja/tiger women. He ran forward, escaping the kick, but only to slam into another hard force. Tommy Terror. A net was shot at him, causing him to fall over.

Tommy Terror was soon restarting Blue Beetle, while his sister was restraining Snow Wolf, who was pissed off.

"Holdem steady," Icicle Jr. said, appearing beside the ninja woman "Now move!" An icy stream was shot at them, but that's when Snow Wolf broke free as her boyfriend turned to ice.

Snow Wolf head butted Tuppence Terror and growled "You know, you're the reason blonde's are known as dumb!" Snow delivered several hard punches to the other blonde, before dropping to the floor and sweeping Tuppence off her feet. There was a loud echo as the other girls head hit the floor.

Blue Beetle was suddenly free as well, having broken the ice with his canon. Impulse had vibrated his molecules and escaped the ropes. Blue Beetle shot a sonic wave at Tommy Terror, Icicle Jr. The unknown ninja dodged the attack, but Blue was able to pin down one of her arms with a staple.

Snow Wolf grouped up with the other two boys as the villains got up.

"Or, since they outnumber us four to three, we could do a tactile, strategic retreat," Blue Beetle suggested, Snow nodded in agreement.

"Totally!" Impulse agreed "But first, how did they- Ah ha!" All three looked up to see Aqualad holding a rectangular device. Impulse rushed upwards "So you're Aqualad, working with the bad guys I see," Aqualad tried to strike at the speedster "Taking their alien tech to try and unfriend our friend, Blue. Not crash dude, not crash at all," Snatching the device from the older boys hand, Impulse sped away "They can't follow us know, let's book!"

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**MARCH 23, 21;05 EDT**

_Recognized, Blue Beetle, Snow Wolf, Impulse_

"Left them in the dust!" Impulse exclaimed, waving around the tracker.

"Left who in the dust?" Nightwing appeared before them and strangely, without Red Riding Hood "And what is that?"

"Souvenirs!" Impulse said happily.

"Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing," Blue Beetle corrected, making Snow Wolf nod in agreement.

Impulse cocked his head to the side "Really? I thought that was Kid Flash-"

"Can we get to it?" Nightwing interrupted

"Sorry," Blue Beetle got back on track "Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins, and some ninja girl I didn't recognize,"

"She was crazy good," Snow Wolf interrupted "Like, Red level good. Speaking of Red, where is my mentor?"

"With Zatanna, Gotham. Now, back to the question," Nightwing quickly answered, before going back to the subject at hand.

Impulse held up the rectangular device "This is how they tracked us! I made sure they couldn't do it again,"

Nightwing glared at him, causing all three to take a few steps back "So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the Cave? Rookie mistake," The nineteen year-old sighed "Alright, give it here," He brought up a computer and began to run a diagnostic on the device.

"Wow, never thought I'd see him without Red Riding Hood," Blue Beetle muttered to his friends.

"Now we know what he's like without her. Angry, temperament, controlling," Snow Wolf went on "The controlling thing is usually Scar's shtick,"

Impulse sighed "Thinking about your Scarlet makes me miss mine,"

The older teens shot pity looks to the speedster, who for once looked unhappy. He clearly missed the girl he called his girlfriend. They had to remember that he was from the future, Scarlet Artemis Grayson was years away from him. Bart was stuck in the past with a slim chance of getting back to her.

Audrey had seen a photo of the girl a while back. She had been sent to find him and force him to train, and ended up seeing him sulking in a corner, looking at an old photo. Audrey did see the resemblance of Scarlet and the other Scarlet. Same nose, skin, full lips, heart shaped face, and of course the scarlet colored hair. But of course there was differences. Furthur Scarlet had a scar on her eye, heterochromia, and a black streak in her hair instead of blonde. None the less, Audrey could see why Bart liked her.

"Ah! I'm an idiot!" Nightwing exclaimed out of the blue, causing all three of the heroes to jump. The alarm for intruders began to sound as they four stood ready.

Superboy was thrown at them, knocking down Nightwing as the villains they had only fought minutes ago appeared.

Icicle Jr. began to spray ice on the floor as the three heroes broke up. Impulse sped up the side of the walls, coming up from behind and shoving Jr. into the wall. He then sped towards Tuppence Terror, who carried an unconscious Beast Boy. Sadly, he didn't learn the first time and was knocked into Tommy turner, who held him up by the scruff of his uniform.

Continuously punching the man, Impulse tried to get free, but that only lead to his hands hurting "My hands! What are you made of?"

"Snips of snails and puppy dog tails," Tommy answered, placing an inhibitor collar on the speedster.

"Ah! Nice try, but I'll just vibrate right out of this- uh, no speed, I'm moded aren't I?" Impulse realized as he too was knocked unconscious.

Snow Wolf was now getting into the game, trying to save Beast Boy as Impulse failed to do "Hey, blondie! Round two!" Snow morphed into a pure white wolf and lunged at the Terror. Tuppence dropped Beast Boy as she was bitten into by Snow Wolf. The wolf girl bounced back and stood ready, fangs dripping with some of Tuppences blood.

"Bitch," Tuppence muttered as she attempted to strike at the other blonde, who dodged in form, before shifting back into human and delivering a kick to the Terrors spine. However, she didn't realize how hard Tuppence Terros spine was.

Snow Wolf cringed as pain spread through her lower body. Shaking it off, she was then put into the choke hold by Tuppence. Snow Wolf used brute force and brought Tuppence to the wall, slamming her against it continuously until her grip loosened. When it was, she kicked Tuppence in a place no woman should be kicked and fully broke free. However, she didn't even realize an inhibitor collar had been slipped onto her.

"What the-" She didn't have time to finish as she was electrocuted by the collar. Snow Wolf fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the pain. Tuppence then launched at Snow Wolf, connecting her fist to the other blondes head.

And then, the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Audrey slowly opened her eyes and let out a gasp. Mount Justice was...it was...it was gone.<p>

"No…" She turned her gaze, eyes squeezed tight, not being able to bear the sight. The blonde turned to Aqualad, tearing filling her eyes and then streaming down her face "How could you? They were your friends, your teammates...and you betrayed them. You're a monster," Aqualad glared at the girl, before nodding to the ninja women.

The ebony haired women stepped down to the girl and Audrey saw something flash in her eyes. Was it guilt? Or sorrow? She couldn't pinpoint an emotion. _Why would she be sorry?_

Snow Wolf never got to ask, because she was once again knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Scarlet raced into the library of the Justice League's HQ. She had gotten the call and heard on the news. Mount Justice was gone. It had been destroyed by Kaldur. She didn't know why. She had been with Zatanna at the time, but wished she was with the others at the Cave when she heard what happened. Maybe she could have helped stopped the explosion.<p>

Entering the library, she saw Wally and Dick both heated and pissed off. Neither noticed the girl.

"He took four more hostages, members of your team!" Wally yelled. Scarlet clenched and unclenched her fist, not making any sound and just listening to the conversation.

"And we'll reduce them when we rescue Lagoon Boy," Dick shot back

"Dick! He almost blew up the Cave! You almost died!" Wally bantered back

"No, it's all on the flash drive," Dick was trying to keep calm and Scarlet bit her lip, what Dick had done was too risky "He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out, we just...we got caught in the debris field from the explosion,"

"Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you had been left behind, huh?" Wally snapped back "Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"

Dick sighed "The drive explains that to. He needed to submit his pstionton to the Light and the Light's partner,"

"Isn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?" Wally questioned

"I guess it didn't convince everyone,"

"You guess?!"

Dick finally snapped "The Cave is-It was just a place! Worth sacrificing if it meant stopping the invasion. Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs,"

"Are you serious?!" Wally exclaimed, shoving Dick back into his chair "I don't care about that junk! I'm worried about Artemis! Terrified for her! You put her right in his hands,"

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here," Dick argued

"I know. Kaldur, our friend. Who, in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life and found out Black Manta was his father," Wally said "Isn't it possible Aqualad might actually be a traitor, a triple agent? He's suppose to be playing them? But are you absolutely sure, he isn't playing you?"

There was a long silence between them before Scarlet cleared her throat "Are you boys done?"

The two turned and their eyes widened as they saw her standing in the doorway, leaning against one of the bookshelves "Scarlet,"

She ignored them and stomped up to Wally, who took a few steps back. Both boys knew Scarlet was angry, they had seen what it looked like. "Both of you shut the hell up and listen. I don't care if Aqualad is a double, triple, or whatever number of fucking agents. It doesn't fucking matter. What matters is stopping this invasion, getting the missing members of our team back, and making everything right again. That includes having _Aqualad_ as our leader and Artemis back with Wally. Dick, you were stupid, childish, and reckless to make that move, but I see why you did it. Wally, stop worrying, I know you love my cousin, but you have to trust Aqualad and beg to God our plan goes right. Because one slip up, one mistake, could cost Audrey, Jaime, Bart, Gar, La'gaan, and _Artemis_ their lives. So, in the words of my boyfriend," She pushed Wally hard in the chest "Get _traught_ or get _dead_,"

Wally looked down at the ground after Scarlet finished her rant "Whatever, I still think it was a stupid move," He brushed passed his friend and exited the room.

Another pause implicated the now alone couple.

"Scarlet, I-" Dick was cut off by Scarlet's hand connecting to his face, leaving a red hand print and blood trickling down his cheek. He saw her eyes flash silver.

"Shut up, Richard," scarlet spoke with venom in her voice "How could you do this?" Her voice started quiet, but got louder "You're taking the most stupidest risks, you know that? Five members of our team are in the hands of the Light! You nearly died! Are you that reckless to do this all for a hard drive! You could have died!"

"Well, maybe if you had been there, we could have made it out in time," Dick snapped back at his already pissed girlfriend "Why were you with Zatanna anyways?"

Scarlet flinched, thinking back into only hours ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Scarlet? Are you sure? I mean, you're-"<em>

_Scarlet cut Zatanna off "I know I'm pregnant and that;s why I need you to make that charm and do the spell,"_

"_But-"_

"_The last thing we need is for me to be pregnant. With the invasion and all, we can't take any risk or time for this. I need you to do this for me, please," Scarlet begged_

"_Okay, I'm going to need something to cast the spell over. An item, something that won't seem to suspicious," Zatanna said, as she prepared for the spell._

_Scarlet pondered for a moment, before taking her clip from her hair "The clip Dick gave me for my fifteenth birthday, it wouldn't look that suspicious since I wear it all the time,"_

_Zatanna nodded "Okay then," She took it from her friend's hand and set it down, drawing an incantation circle the clip and sitting down to it. "Edih tahw si ot eb nees. Tel on mrah emoc ot siht dlihc. Tcectorp siht nrobnu dldhc dna edih ti morf eht thgis fo esoht ohw od ton wonk!" There was a large flash of light and the clip looked normal, Zatanna, drained "It's done, it's ready,"_

_Scarlet helped up her friend and hugged her "Thank you, Z,"_

* * *

><p>She quickly snapped out of her flashback "Why does it matter? You're blaming this on me? That's rich! It really is," Both of their tempers were flaring "Why the hell did I even go along with this plan? I knew it was reckless, dumb, idiotic!"<p>

"So, what? Were we suppose to stand by and just let the invasion happen? We've been doing this mission for nearly a year now, we are not pulling out now,"

"the least we could do is tell somebody else? I don't think you realize how much this is hurting people! Jenna, my Aunt Paula, Jade, Charlotte, Wally, me!" Dick finally shut up. He hadn't been thinking about that. He heard Scarlet sigh heavily "Dick, we, we need a break,"

His eyes widened "Are you-"

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. It's just that…" Scarlet pinched the bridge of her nose "Let's face it, this plan in taking it's toll on us. We're both stressed, upset, and honestly, whenever we're together, it's like we're trying not to explode at each other. Right now, with all the shit that's happening, we can't do romance, relationships. We're not breaking up, we just...need some time to cool off, 'kay?"

Dick thought for a moment, before nodding his head "Okay,"

Scarlet brushed her lips against his cheek lightly "When this is over, we'll talk about our relationship," She began to walk out the room, before stopping "I know the Cave may not have seemed that important, but it was to some of us, to me. It's where we met. It's where we became a family. Truthfully, we wouldn't be where we are without it,"

Finally, she left the room only to lean against the outer wall of the hallway, sighing heavily. Scarlet brushed a freshly fallen tear as her phone began to ring "H-hello?"

"Scarlet, it's me,"

"Jenna?"

"I saw what happened on TV and I've decided I've had enough of this, of what Kaldur and the others are doing. I want back in. I want to join the Team,"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! DICK AND SCARLET ARE TAKING A BREAK?! JENNA'S BACK ON THE TEAM?! AND AUDREY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! RAWR! COMMENT TO HELP SAVE AUDREY AND THE OTHERS! What was the biggest shocker to you? COMMENT! I've also decided that every Tuesday I will update, and if I don't update on Tuesday, I will give you two chapters on Wednesday. Scouts honor. Also, the incantation Zatanna said was; Hide what is to be seen. Let no harm come to this child. Protect it with all cost. May no harm come to it so it may be safe, Protect this unborn child and hide it from the sight of those who do not know.<strong>


End file.
